Needed
by S.V Random
Summary: Need is a powerful master, but what if your need isn't your own? How can you live if your need is linked with another's life and fortune? And how far will someone in this situation go for need? This is the sequel to Belong To Me.
1. New complications

Sharp cries rose against the sky, shattering the morning quiet. The attackers had used the darkness as cover to slip across the field from the trees, moving their catapults and battering rams within range before the sun's light could betray them. They had waited until this moment, when the first ray of dawn lightened the sky to sound their attack. They raced toward the wall, broke against it in waves, searching for weak spots, and finding none. All the while their sharp that were so used to seeing in the dark, were unable to see what was taking place behind the walls.

"Now my lord?"

"Not yet." He murmured, listening to the commotion outside his castle.

"But my lord…"  
"Do you dare to question me?"

"No my lord. Forgive me." The voice trembled only slightly less than the demon it belonged to.

He ignored the quivering man, his ears straining to hear the voices, his nose examining the scents of war. He remained still, waiting patiently for the right moment, knowing that it would come. "Now."

The crowd surged forward in response to his voice. The murmured word might have been shouted for how it hung on the air. Weapons were drawn and the heavy wooden gate was thrown open. They poured forward behind him, killing all in their path.

His eyes searched as he moved forward, sword drawn. Their leader would be among the ranks. The wretch was insolent, but not a coward. He would find him and end this quickly. Enough time had been wasted.

"Greetings lord Sesshomaru." The words dripped with sarcasm and hatred. He turned to the source, finding a familiar face, glowering at him in the same way it had since childhood.

"Ahh, Gorimaru, I expected such a pathetic attempt to be under your command." He exposed his sword to the panther's eyes, "You have no chance against me Gorimaru. Perhaps I'll end you quickly if you beg for mercy."

"I'm afraid that does not fit into my plan Sesshomaru. You, however, have acted exactly as I expected."

Sesshomaru's sharp eyes caught the flurry of movement as others rushed toward him, and were killed in a circle several feet around him. On or next to their bodies they left large clay containers. Any moving toward the dead bodies retreated instantly. Sesshomaru turned back to Gorimaru; his eyes traced the rising arc of a smaller clay sphere in the demon's hand. He refused to respond.

"You are as stubborn as I remembered. That will be your downfall." The ball flew in a straight line to Sesshomaru's feet and Gorimaru's voice rose over the confusion. "Now."

Arrows whizzed through the air, the snap of bowstrings was quickly replaced by shattering clay. He watched the shimmering gas escape and rise into the air. He held his breath as it surrounded him, waiting. The vapors pressed closer, clinging to him. The gas would not have left him if he attempted to escape it. That left him only one option, to kill Gorimaru quickly.

The yellow ribbon traced through the air, slicing down at the panther demon. Gorimaru dodged, laughing slightly. "Accept your fate." He leapt aside, barely dodging the blue light snapping at him. He was lucky to escape the deadly force of Sesshomaru's dragon strike; several ranks of his troops were not so lucky. Gorimaru kept moving, eventually even Sesshomaru would have to breath, and then he would have him. The dog demon was functioning on borrowed time, and it was rapidly running out.

IT was unavoidable. The gas pushed into his nostrils, crawled into his lungs. Sesshomaru's vision blurred, his body numbed. The sword fell from his fingertips, but his body did not waver before falling to the ground.

He watched his enemy falter, then fall. Finally Sesshomaru had taken longer to fall under the gas's affects than he had suspected. This man's stubbornness knew no bounds. "Gather him up, we're done here."

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin raced toward the edge of the forest.

"No Rin. Lord Sesshomaru ordered you to stay out of the way. And me to make sure." Jaken caught the back of her kimono, pulling her back, "They would kill you without a second thought."

"But Master Jaken…we have to do something!"

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru has everything well in hand."

"Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru is in trouble. How can you just stand by and watch?" Rin ripped herself away from him.

"There's nothing you can do Rin."

She gasped in outrage at the imp, and then looked to the ground. Jaken was right for once. Even if she raced out there she wouldn't be able to do anything for Lord Sesshomaru. But she couldn't just stand here and do nothing. There had to be someway to help. "Kagome! We'll go get Kagome, she'll be able to help."

"No."

"Master Jaken…"

"Lord Sesshomaru sent her away to keep her from becoming involved. We will not betray his wishes."

"We have to help."

"Demons like Lord Sesshomaru and I do not require the help of humans."

"Well I'm human, and I'm going to get Kagome to help us help Lord Sesshomaru with or without you." She ran to the dragon beside them, leapt into the saddle on it's back, " Come on Ah-un, we have to find Kagome."

"You stubborn child." Jaken gave up arguing as he climbed onto the dragon's back behind her.

"Very good Master Jaken. Let's go."

*

The wind skated along the river's surface, rising to ruffle her hair. She leaned forward, running her fingers over the water, rippling and shattering her reflection. With a bit of a sigh Kagome turned and dipped her bare feet into the water. It was nice to have a quiet moment to herself. They were a rare commodity. She leaned back a little; kicking the water and watching the drops sparkle as they fell through the sunlight and back into the river.

"Kagome?"

"Oh…hi Sango." Kagome smiled for a moment before turning back to the water, "What's up?"

"Nothing." The demon slayer hovered nervously for a moment before sitting on the riverbank next to her, "You're thinking of Sesshomaru aren't you?"

"What?"

"Do you regret coming back?" There was almost a tone of dread in Sango's soft voice.

"No. I think this is where I'm supposed to be right now. I would have preferred to stay with him then, but… I don't know."

"Do you miss him?"

"Some days more than others." Kagome admitted softly. She hadn't wanted to leave Sesshomaru; being sent away from him had been nearly unbearable at first. She hadn't understood how he could come to her rescue, take her to his castle, keep her there and despite seeming happy send her away so suddenly. Even his reasons had been hard to listen to. He had claimed to be worried about her safety, that she would be safer away from his side. There were days that she believed him. Sesshomaru was a powerful demon lord after all, and he had many enemies. Then were the days that she couldn't help wondering if Sesshomaru had simply grown tired of her. If, maybe, he had been using her all along. She continually hovered between hating herself, hating Sesshomaru, and missing him desperately. She kicked the water again, sending the drops back into the air, "I'd rather not talk about it if we could Sango."

"Oh… of course."

Kagome wasn't sure what drew her eyes to the sky, but a moment after she looked Kagome glimpsed a green shape streaking toward the ground. She turned onto her knees, practically leaping to her feet to run toward the village.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango was on her feet beside her, running to keep up.

"That's Ah-un. Something has to be wrong if he's flying like that." Kagome murmured.

"How can you tell?"

"He doesn't fly that fast unless someone is making him." Kagome leapt a fallen log and rushed onward. She had to get to the dragon before there was any trouble. She knew the forest's paths well, and in only seconds had reached the village. Her pace did not slow as her eyes searched franticly. Maybe she was seeing things. Even if it had been Ah-un there was no proof that he had been headed for the village. She knew that she was probably just wishing that Sesshomaru were coming, that he would visit her. That he would come to her if there were trouble.

She finally came to a stop, her eyes dropping to the ground. There was no sign of Ah-un, no sign of Sesshomaru, and if he had come she doubted he would bother to hide it. Kagome bit her lower lip to keep tears from welling in her eyes. Why did she bother to keep hoping?

"Why you… Come back here you imp!"

She turned to the voice, shocked to see a little girl and small green skinned imp dressed in brown running toward her, chased by two men. The girl looked up and the fear on her face vanished.  
"Kagome! There she is master Jaken."

"Rin?" She stared at the girl who practically dove behind her, then Jaken who stopped at her side. "That's enough you two, leave them alone." Kagome snapped, glaring at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Kagome you have to come quickly. Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Not in front of everyone you silly girl!" Jaken cried.

Kagome turned, stooped to be closer to Rin and Jaken's level, "What are you two doing here? What about Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly.

"Please Kagome you have to help! Lord Sesshomaru was…"

"Be quiet Rin. It was nothing. The girl exaggerates."

"Jaken, that's enough." Kagome did not snap. Getting angry and Jaken wouldn't faze the imp. He was used to Sesshomaru, who used calm, quiet threats and relied on his naturally intimidating presence. "Tell me what happened Rin."

"The castle was attacked. Lord Sesshomaru was fighting with the guards, but… They used some kind of gas to injure him and carried him away. Please you have to help us get him back." Rin's voice rose a little in pitch and volume with each word.

"Sesshomaru isn't exactly helpless Rin, I'm sure he's just fine. He's probably already back at the castle and worried about what happened to you." Kagome murmured, giving Rin an encouraging smile.

"No, he's in trouble. You have to help us! Please!"

"Alright Rin, calm down." Kagome stood, looked down at the girl for a moment, then over to Inuyasha and Miroku, who were giving her a curious look. "Rin says that Sesshomaru is in trouble. We need to go make sure he's okay."

"Like hell we do! Just because you…"

"I wasn't including you. I was going to ask if you would come, but as you've already given me your answer." Kagome turned away from them, "Come on Rin. Where did you leave Ah-un?"

"You can't be planning to go alone."

"I don't have a choice Miroku. Besides, Sesshomaru taught me some things while I was with him, I can handle it."

"Even Sesshomaru couldn't handle this on his own Kagome. If Sesshomaru really is in trouble…"

"Don't concern yourself Miroku. If Kagome wants to run off and get herself killed for that loser dog let her."

"Inuyasha! How can you be so cruel?"  
"No, it's okay Miroku." Kagome turned again, her eyes on Inuyasha, "I know you aren't happy about how everything has turned out, and I am sorry that Kikyo died, but she wasn't the same woman you knew, even if she had survived you couldn't have had her. You can be angry with me all you want, but it won't change how I feel for him. I have to go Inuyasha, and it would mean a lot to me if you would help, but I won't try to make you, I won't ask you to again." She began to turn away again.

"How can you even think I'd want to help him? All Sesshomaru has ever done for me is try to kill me and the things that are important to me. He tried to steal Tetsusaiga, he killed Kikyo, and he took you."

"He didn't take me from you Inuyasha. Neither of us planned this. If anything it's problematic for us both, complicates things terribly, but Sesshomaru was always there if I needed him, and I can't turn my back on him. Even if I have to go alone." Kagome shook her hair back. She'd wasted too much time, and this fight was pointless. She was sure Sesshomaru was perfectly all right, somewhere near his castle searching for Rin and Jaken or awaiting their return. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Kagome wait. I'll go with you." Sango started forward, the twin tail cat dropping from her arms to transform into her larger form.

"I'll come as well." Miroku murmured stepping forward, throwing an annoyed look at Inuyasha.

"That's really nice, but you don't have to."

"We won't let you just take off on your own. Besides, back at Gorenchi's castle Sesshomaru saved us too. Its time we paid him back."

"Sango's right. It isn't good to let your debts go unpaid for too long." Miroku murmured in agreement.

"Alright then," Kagome glanced down at the girl walking beside her, "Let's go get Ah-un and check on Sesshomaru."

"Absolutely not. I cannot allow this! Lord Sesshomaru would never…"

"Jaken." Kagome looked down at him, "what did Sesshomaru tell you when he finally let you return to the castle?"

"That I was to cause no trouble."

"What else Jaken."

"To do as you ordered as if he had given the order."

"Well I'm giving you an order Jaken. I'm ordering you to be quiet and come along or stay here." Kagome informed him. She turned away from him, "Now let's get moving."

Rin moved ahead of her, leading them to the outskirts of the village where Ah-un rested lazily just within the tree line. Kagome approached the dragon's heads. "Hello Ah-un, please hurry for me. I need to know that he's okay." She whispered.

Even on Ah-un's back it would take many hours to reach Sesshomaru's castle. They would not arrive until well after dark. Until then all she could do was hope that Rin had overreacted and that Sesshomaru was perfectly fine. After all there was a chance that it had all been a ploy, or that he had already dealt with his attackers. There was really no reason to be overly concerned just yet.


	2. Questions and Demands

"Why not just kill him my lord?"

"We still have a use for him." Gorimaru looked down at the unconscious dog demon, "Just keep him like this. Sesshomaru is not a fool, we will not be able to incapacitate him again should he wake before we have him contained."

"If he is so dangerous it stands to reason that we should kill him quickly."

"No. I have plans for Sesshomaru and will wait until the right time and place to destroy him."

"My lord, eventually he will wake."

"And we will ensure that by that time he is helpless to do anything against us." Gorimaru smiled a little to himself. He had been waiting for so many years to kill this dog, and now he would finally achieve the goal. Sesshomaru would be an excellent sacrifice to his own greatness. Once his ambitions had been realized no other would dare to oppose him, and if they did it would matter little. He nearly laughed again, until Sesshomaru's head moved and his fingertips twitched. "Quickly, make certain he remains unconscious." He snapped.

-

The night wind tugged at his hair and clothes, but he could not feel the air's chill. He did not care as he stared up at the castle ahead of him. There was no danger in the stillness that lay over the enormous structure. He approached the castle, not feeling the ground beneath his feet as he walked.

There was no wall to keep him from nearing the already open front doors. Sesshomaru stepped inside. Nothing moved in the lifeless interior. No torches burned along the walls. The air held no scent, only…nothing. He knew already where he was going, knew that he had walked this path before.

He hesitated for a moment outside the room, almost wondering if he would find what he had the last time inside. He pushed against the door, testing the lock. The heavy wooden slab swung open, not barring his entry.

She was there, just as a part of him had hoped she would be. Her long black hair fell forward to hide her face. He could smell her on the air, her scent soft, almost intoxicating, but fading fast. Her head lifted, she turned to him.

This too was different from his memory. She had not been smiling, but she had been as beautiful to his eyes. She had whispered his name, had run into his arms. She had not whispered these things, had not asked him to stay with her, not this time. It was strange to be standing in the castle he had destroyed, with the human he had been forced to distance himself from, but Sesshomaru did not concentrate on that. He was more concerned with remaining here than worrying about how he had come to be here. For now he was content to remain with Kagome.

*

She sat watching them sleep around her. It would have been cruel to make them travel any further tonight. They had been on the move all day, either flying or walking toward the castle. Rin and Jaken were resting; even Ah-un had gone to sleep. She couldn't push them any further. But how could she just sit here wondering, waiting?  
Kagome found her feet again and paced while listening to the silence around her. If she woke any of the companions she watched they would insist that she wait, or that they all come with her, but Kagome had decided to go on alone. She sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru will not require the assistance of humans. He would be offended by the very thought of it."

"Jaken? I thought you were asleep." Kagome glanced at the imp.

"My lord is not some… pathetic creature that…"

"No one knows what you mean better than me Jaken." Kagome sighed again, "How many times did he save me? Do you think I don't know how strong he is?"

"Then why bother?"

"Because if there's a chance that I can be a help to him I have to take it. Don't you understand that Jaken? I can't turn away if he might need me." She gathered up her backpack, the bow and quiver next to it. "I'm going on ahead. When everyone wakes up tell them and catch up. I mean everyone Jaken, or I'll kill you myself."

"As if I would fear you human. I've killed you before."

"I've spent a lot of time with Sesshomaru since then." When the imp still looked skeptical Kagome switched tactics, "Or I'll just tell him that you've been misbehaving. Telling Inuyasha and I all of his business."

"That isn't true!"

"No, but Sesshomaru won't know that." She turned away, "You'll do as I say?"

There was a long moment in which Jaken mumbled under his breath before finally hanging his head, "Yes."

"Good." She started walking into the darkness, wishing that she'd had a flashlight or lantern. At least the moon provided some light. Pretty soon she would make her way out of the trees, the path wasn't a direct line, but would let her walk in the open, where visibility was better.

*

He stared down at the gravesite, not bothering with reading the name on the stone. He had erected it himself, after all, had buried the remains that had been stolen once from this place.

"Ye told me graves were stupid." The old woman murmured, moving toward him.

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind." Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm curious Inuyasha. Where have Kagome and the others gone without ye?"

"Kagome went running' off to help Sesshomaru or something. Miroku and Sango followed her." Inuyasha announced in an annoyed tone.

"The same way ye used to chase after my sister Kikyo. A few years ago, when she was first with us that bothered Kagome, but now…"

"I know. She hasn't cared about me and Kikyo for a long time."

"Inuyasha, it is not fair to expect the affection of a young girl to last forever. If she was meant to love yer brother then ye must accept that."

"That's easy for you to say." Inuyasha paused, "I couldn't choose between the two of them, and now I've lost them both. What am I supposed to do now that I've lost Kagome?"

"Ye haven't lost the lass. She returned to help ye. She may not love ye, but she is still yer friend. That is enough."

"Maybe or maybe not." Inuyasha looked down, "I can't forgive him for killing Kikyo."

"What rests here is only clay. My sister died long ago, and what the witch returned to this earth was not truly her, but only a fraction. She will never be again. Even if this clay creature lived it would not be Kikyo."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself to sleep go ahead." Inuyasha murmured as he turned away from the grave, "She's gone now so why bother thinking about it?" He stomped away without waiting for an answer. How could they all be okay with Kagome and Sesshomaru? Had everyone lost their minds? Maybe he was just in some kind of nightmare and couldn't wake up. Somehow that seemed to make a lot of sense.

*

She had made far better time than she had expected to. Kagome knew it was after midnight when the castle appeared in the distance, the pinpricks of light blossoming into beacons of welcome calling to her through the darkness. She had only just begun to wonder how Sesshomaru would react to her arrival if he were at the castle, which she was sure he would be. She was sure that on some level he would be glad to see her, though on others he would be upset by her disobedience. He had claimed to send her away for her own safety and he would be annoyed to see her return without being summoned. He wouldn't be angry, and if he were he would keep it to himself. Kagome would just because she hadn't seen him for two weeks that seemed like a lifetime.

She was nearly to the castle when she realized that several of the lights were moving. Rin had said the castle had been attacked; maybe guards had been assigned to watch the gate. She hoped they would recognize her; she wasn't up to dealing with guards that didn't know who she was, with the questions and fight they would cause. It would only be a few minutes before she was close enough to be noticed or to make out the guards at all.

They had seen her before she had seen them. Of course they had. Sesshomaru's guards were very well trained, he was not always there to guard and defend the castle, and they had to be capable of doing so without him. Kagome found herself ringed by guards, their weapons pointed at her. She stared at them in shock, unable to make her voice work.

"Lady Kagome! Quickly lower your weapons." A familiar voice cried out, and one of the men moved it, "Please forgive us, we weren't expecting to see you, and we did not recognize you."

"Don't worry about it Torsen." She tried to smile a little, but it quivered to failure on her lips, "I…I came to see…" She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to appear overly anxious and make a fool of herself.

"I should have assumed as much. The child fetched you, did she not?"

"Yes Torsen, is he…?"

"I'm afraid Lord Sesshomaru is not here."

It was almost as if he'd slapped her. Kagome was unable to speak for a moment. It was true. Sesshomaru was in trouble. There was no other conclusion to draw. She could feel her knees beginning to give out and her entire body trembled. She took a shaking breath.

"Come right this way Lady Kagome. Norain will be very pleased to see you." Torsen turned and started walking. Kagome followed him silently into the castle. She stared at the ground, not seeing where he was leading her, not caring. Torsen opened a door and stepped back to let her inside. "Please wait here, Norain will join you in a few moments."

She heard the door close behind her and for the first time looked around. Somehow she hadn't expected to be left here. Sesshomaru's study was cold and dark, almost spooky without him in it. She stared at the desk and chair he normally occupied, wishing that a white clad, silver haired dog demon was sitting there. But not even an imaginary specter was kind enough to fill the space. Tears burned her eyes and Kagome forced herself to turn away.

She approached the empty fireplace, staring into the imaginary flames that flickered weakly in her memory. She had spent hours here, staring into the fire as Sesshomaru had worked on whatever had required his attention. For some reason the image wouldn't return to her eyes now. When she wanted to slip into memories they wouldn't come, but would haunt her dreams mercilessly when she slept. She heard the door open, turned to it as an old woman with solid brown eyes entered, "Norain…"

"Kagome. Child why have you come?"

"Is it true? Was Sesshomaru taken?"

"How…?"

"Rin came to find me. She said that Sesshomaru had been captured and taken prisoner. I didn't want to believe it, but he's not here and I didn't cross his path."

"Child if he wished to avoid you…"

"Until a few hours ago I was with Rin Jaken and Ah-un, and besides that…" she wiped away the tears, trying to look stronger than she felt, "Sesshomaru would not avoid me or anyone else for that mater. As fat as I know he would see it as far beneath him. Now tell me the truth Norain. Where is Sesshomaru?"

"I had forgotten how strong willed you are." Norain paused, "Very well, yes Sesshomaru has been captured by his enemy."

She felt like she was going to fall. How could she hear such a thing and not die on the spot? But somehow she stayed on her feet. "Do you know who took him?" If she said the name Naraku it was over. The vile creature would have absorbed Sesshomaru's body and powers right away to keep him from escaping the trap. If that had happened there would be no way to save Sesshomaru. Kagome held her breath, waiting, waiting to see if all hope was lost.

"Yes I know." Norain moved to the window, "The attackers were led by Gorimaru, a panther demon, one of their lords. He and the master have faced each other several times in the past. Neither was ever able to completely overcome the other. Yet this time Gorimaru had a weapon he was not in possession of in the past. A gas I'm told held no odor, but…"

"Knocked Sesshomaru out once he breathed it." Kagome interrupted and her eyes dropped to look at her hands, "I've seen it used against him before. No demon with nose that's sharp like a dog demon's stands a chance against it. The last time…" Sesshomaru had nearly been killed, and she'd been forced to kill the demon using the chemical to defend him and save herself. Now what would happen to Sesshomaru? He was defenseless, and alone. She didn't like thinking of him that way. Didn't like seeing him as helpless.

"You should forget all about this. Just go home where you're safe and if the master returns we'll send word."

"If?" That word had always seemed so hopeful, full of promise and opportunity. Now it was practically a death sentence. How could she deal with that? How could she just go home and not know. "No. If they've got that chemical and they're using it against him, Sesshomaru won't have a chance to fight back. How can you be okay with that?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is more than capable of dealing with this situation on his own."

"Not if he can't wake up." Kagome snapped, "That's what it does, that gas. It keeps him unconscious."

"Lord Sesshomaru would not be happy if you involved yourself in this. He wants you to be safe."

"And I want him to be alive!" She sighed and walked to the window, "I have to go Norain. He might need me, and if he does… when he does, I am going to be there," She turned back to the woman, "and I am going to bring him back."

"Kagome, while your resolve and determination are admirable, you are only human. _You_ won't stand a chance against Gorimaru."

"I have to try. And besides, as Sesshomaru would say I'm… I'm no ordinary human." She forced a smile onto her face, "You just have to tell me what way they went."

"You can not go by yourself."

"I have some friends following me. Rin and Jaken are with them. They'll reach the castle sometime tomorrow. You can send them after me."

"Very well. I'll tell you on two conditions."

"What?"

"You remain here until morning, and when you leave you will take two guards with you."

"Two? No, I'll take Torsen."

"No. You will take two guards of my choosing. Torsen is too old to be wandering around and we need him to direct the remaining guards."

"I don't suppose I'll get anywhere by arguing?"

"That may work with the master. I am not infatuated with you." Norain turned on her heel, "Now, go and rest until dawn. Your escorts will be prepared by that time."

*

The walls melted around him. Sesshomaru watched the colors run, then vanish into nothing. The ground fell out from under his feet and for a moment Sesshomaru hovered in mid-air, watching the world blur into nothingness. Then he started to fall. Reflexively he tightened his grip on the girl in his arms. She looked up at him with a smile for the moment before her face blurred as well and she vanished. He nearly growled as he looked for her and found nothing.

He recognized the tops of trees rising toward him, felt himself slowing as he approached the ground. The trunks passed him and he landed lightly on his toes, looking at his new surroundings. Why was he here? What was the purpose of this scene change? A giggle broke the silence.

She was holding a bow in one hand, a quiver of arrows hung over her shoulder. Her smile was teasing, bright. She reached over her shoulder, drew an arrow and fitted it to the bowstring. She laughed again as she pulled back and sent the arrow flying. He watched it soar past him, heard it strike a tree. Her laughter broke through the quiet forest, "Bet you can't catch me."

A game? He smiled. If she wanted to be captured, he would be happy to do so.

_

"He still sleeps my lord."

"Good, Keep the chemical near him working. I want Sesshomaru unconscious until we reach the stronghold."

"As you wish my Lord."

Gorimaru started down at his old enemy. He is very troublesome at full power, even mildly drugged he would kill you all."

"You seem to hold him in high esteem my lord."

"He was once a worthy opponent. Now… he is weak and foolish. We will finally be free of his antics."

*


	3. Chapter 3

She sat up blinking, trying to see through the darkness. The fire had died to embers, emitting only a faint orange glow. Sango yawned, and glanced at the sky as she stretched. It would be dawn soon, she could already see the stars fading as the sky prepared for the sun's light. They would soon be moving toward Sesshomaru's castle. She was surprised that Kagome wasn't already up and tearing down camp. Sango glanced at where Kagome's sleeping bag had been, jumping to her feet as she realized that it was gone. She moved toward the place, her eyes wide, "Oh no…"

"Stop panicking. Your worry is really a waist of time."

"Jaken?" Sango turned to him, "Where is Kagome? What happened to her?"

"The human left of her own will several hours ago. She wants you to follow her to the castle this morning."

"She left without us?" Sango stared at the path in shock. Kagome had never done that before. Never just left without telling them, "She must be really worried."

*

Morning sunlight shot in beams across the sky, birds finally breaking free of their cage. The shadows raced from them in terror, fleeing to the walls of the next cage where they would be safe until the light broke free again. The world was silent as it witnessed the never-ending chase. Nothing in the silent, slowing lightening world moved, excluding a single figure running through a castle.

Her footsteps rang down the hall, echoed in the staircase as she raced toward the courtyard. Dawn had finally come, and the wasted hours of darkness were ended. Now she could carry on, could do what needed to be done. The weak morning light glinted on the bow in her hand, on the glossy feathers of the arrows in her quiver. She moved quickly, skipping stairs, skidding across landings in her rush, she should have fallen countless times, but stayed miraculously on her feet as she continued on her way. No one crossed her path; no sound covered her running feet.

Kagome broke through the doors into the courtyard, swinging her bow over her shoulder. Norain was already standing there waiting. She had her arms crossed and her set face became a frown.

"I see you have not changed your mind." She sighed when Kagome only shook her head. "No wonder the master cared so much for you. I have seen only his determination and stubbornness to match yours."

"You won't be able to talk me out of anything Norain, so stop trying."

"Very well, come with me." Norain led her along the courtyard path to where two men stood, "Kagome, this is Sayu, and this Jiyora. They will be accompanying you."

"I don't see the point, but okay." Kagome looked up at them, "it's nice to meet you Sayu, Jiyora."

"Escorting a human. Why should we bother with this Norain?" The shorter of the two men snapped, glaring down at her. Kagome returned the look, thinking of something to say back.

"Don't you recognize her Sayu? This is lord Sesshomaru's favored human," The second had long, light brown hair that he had tied into a tail high on his head. "You are going into great danger, and you know it full well?"

"I won't stop, so don't try to make me."

"That I can respect. I will follow and serve you as I would my lord."

"Thank you Jiyora, but I'll only need you until my friends catch up to me." Kagome smiled at him, "Then you can serve Sesshomaru to your heart's content."

"Norain has instructed us to stay with you no matter what may happen, until you return to this castle safely."

"I don't have time to argue." She turned away from the still glaring Sayu, "I've already wasted too much time. If you're coming, I'm leaving now. Norain, which way did they go?"

*

"It's hard to believe Kagome would be so reckless. Why would she just take off without us?"

"She's worried, and she probably couldn't stand just waiting around." Miroku looked from Sango to the imp leading the dragon in front of them, "Are we far from the castle imp?" Jaken ignored him, "Why you little…"

"We are only a few hours away, but if we fly, the demons nearby will attack us if Lord Sesshomaru is not with us."

"As much as I would like to hurry, I'm sure Rin is right. Fighting off demons will definitely slow us down far too much. We have to catch up to Kagome." Miroku glanced around, wondering if they were being tracked by demons right now. He would have preferred being in a familiar area, or having Kagome with them, She was nearly as good at detecting demonic auras as the sacred jewel shards. Her sacred arrows had been very helpful on more that one occasion and the unusual fan weapon she now carried had also come in handy. She was not as clumsy as she once had been, "What do you think has befallen her?"

"Probably nothing. If Sesshomaru is alright he wouldn't allow anything to happen to Kagome." Sango sighed, "And if he's not… Kagome isn't helpless."

"You're right, we had better hurry and catch up."

"This would be a lot easier if Inuyasha would stop being stubborn and had just come along."

"You must see it from his perspective. In Inuyasha's mind Sesshomaru stole Kagome from him, and then cast her aside, but she won't return to him."

"But Kagome… She says he wanted to protect her, that's why he had her leave, but I don't know that she believes it."

"Do not talk about my lord you fool! His affairs are none of your business." Jaken snapped, turning to glare back at him. "Lord Sesshomaru's actions are beyond the comprehension of any ordinary human."

"I don't know about you, but Jaken is really starting to get on my nerves."

*

He had her. His fingers closed around her wrist, just as it melted out of his grasp. He looked at her, felt himself rising from the ground. He reached to pull her to him, but the girl simply stood in the clearing, staring up at him. He fought against the force pulling him upward, but resistance was useless. He reached for her again, trying almost desperately to catch her. Her head tipped to one side, she smiled and waved, vanishing slowly from his sight. The world slowly faded to black.

*

They were silent following her, neither complaining nor encouraging. She should have found their attitude easy to deal with, but somehow their silence was bothersome, and she wished that Norain hadn't insisted that they come, or that they would say something rather than simply haunt her footsteps. Kagome glanced back at them. What use were they anyway?

"Have we done something to anger you, my lady?"

"No Jiyora, you haven't done anything."

"Sayu meant nothing by his earlier comments. He shares the opinion of many demons is all…"

"That's not it either." She moved faster. Even if they had gotten a late start Sango and Miroku should have caught up to her by now. That they hadn't was beginning to bother her, worry her nearly as much the predicament with Sesshomaru was. There was a part of her that wanted to go back for them, but she couldn't. Kagome knew that she was acting on borrowed time, and she couldn't waist any of it.

How long would this Gorimaru keep him? Would the demon even give Sesshomaru a chance to fight back, or would he kill him without even allowing him to be conscious? The thought was unbearable. Kagome shook it all away and forced herself onward. She wished she had a definite location, or that she knew how far away they were, how far ahead Sesshomaru's captors were, if they were even still traveling. How could she be sure she would ever actually catch up?

There was no guarantee. Kagome sighed a little. She didn't know that she would be able to get there at all, let alone in time. All she knew was that she had no choice except to try. She couldn't help feeling a little crazy as the questions circled around in her mind, refusing to heed her call for silence. Mildly annoyed she stomped forward, aware of Jiyora's confused look and Sayu's indifference. She wasn't sure which of them she liked, if either. So far they both seemed fairly useless. How long would she be forced to endure their company? How long would it take to reach Sesshomaru? Was he all right? Where were Sango and Miroku?

*

"No Miroku!" She threw herself forward, swinging wildly around to hurl her weapon. It whizzed through the air, slicing into the creatures arm, cutting the flesh. The enormous, unnamable animal turned, its long greasy hair swinging with the motion. Its thick fingers uncurled and a crumpled bundle of purple and black fell to the ground. Sango raced toward him, blind to her surroundings. A massive paw caught her, sending her into the air, knocking the breath out of her body. Gravity caught her, bringing her back down as the monster turned again on Miroku.

The monk pushed himself upward, his eyes on the demon slayer's limp body. He reached for the beads wrapped around his hand, preparing to remove them as the creature changed targets once again. A high-pitched scream broke the air and he followed it to the source. Rin.

"Foolish mortals." Jaken leapt in front of the girl, brandishing the carved staff he carried at all times. "Be gone beast, or know the power of the staff of two heads."

The demon gave no indication of understanding or even hearing the imp. It moved forward on four limbs, it's yellow eyes fixed intently on Rin within the flattened face. It lumbered forward as quickly as it could, making the ground shake with each step. One paw rose, ready to swipe at the imp and child.

Miroku began removing the beads. His fingers were already slipping away the beads; the cloth cover was about to separate. At the last possible moment he saw movement, but it was too late. The beads fell away, and her name was an agonized scream escaping his mouth, a scream that no one could hear over the rush of air.

She felt the air whip around her as the weapon was torn out of her grasp, and Sango was pulled several feet across the ground. She cried out as she collided with the enormous demon's leg and was forced to grasp the hair to keep from being pulled any further. Handfuls of hair tore free of the creature, it screamed in pain, and began shaking its foot, attempting to throw her. Sango lost her grip just as the wind tunnel was sealed, but still flew directly into Miroku, knocking the monk to the ground with her.

Only momentarily delayed the large demon glared at them, then looked back to Rin. It took another step, raising its foot once again. Sango jumped to her feet, Miroku directly beside her, both franticly searching for a weapon and unable to find one. Sango's hand finally found the sword at her belt, drew it and started forward, swinging the blade at the creature's leg. The force of the impact jarred her entire body, nearly knocking her backward. She felt the sword shake as it collided with the demon's flesh, but there was no cut in the strange, dirt brown animal. The tremors grew more violent as she struck another blow. She heard the dull snap, felt the shaking stop and was thrown away by the creature's head before it turned its attention to a frozen Rin and Miroku who was attempting to reach her. Sango stared as the monk landed next to her. "Miroku, are you all right?"

"We have to do something before it hurts Rin."

"My sword is broken, and I can't find…"

"If I use my wind tunnel I'll suck up Rin and Jaken as well."

"We have to do something." Sango ran forward, staring in shock at the descending paw.

"Staff of two…" Jaken became a bundle of brown flying through the air. The paw rose again, not hesitating again before it fell toward the cringing girl.

"No!" Sango shot forward, preparing to shove the girl out of the way. She wasn't there in time and her scream mingled with the creature's roar.

Blood spurted across the ground as the body crumpled. For a long moment nobody moved. Sango stared at the body, trying to catch her breath, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Are you all okay?"

*

"That portal of yours was an excellent idea my lord."

"Yes I know." Gorimaru moved across the thrown room. "It is very nice to be home again. You have sent the guards to block the paths to my castle?"

"Of course my lord, no one will manage to approach."

"Excellent. Now on to the matter of out guest." He sank into his seat, "I grow tired of allowing Sesshomaru to dream in such a peaceful sleep."

"What would you have us do my lord?"

"The only stipulation for my ceremony is that he must be alive. That does not mean he cannot be… a plaything first. Have him taken to the dungeon, and ensure that he is properly subdued before allowing him to wake." He waved dismissively, watched his servant scurry toward the door, "And tell them to be sure he doesn't escape, or he'll be sure to kill them all."

*

"Who… who are you?" Sango as quietly, staring at the young woman standing over the cut up body. She was dressed in dark blue, this combined with her long black hair made her skin seem almost white. Her bright blue eyes swept over them all, and she smiled as they landed on Sango.

"My name is Amio. I take it you're okay then?"

"Yes thanks to you." Miroku shuffled forward with his usual flattery and the same old lines, making Sango glare daggers at his back. It was only a moment later than Miroku was thrown back by the blunt end of the young woman's weapon, and Amio was glaring at him as well.

"Um…you have to… I'm sorry he's so offensive." Sango murmured staring at the weapon in the young woman's hand. It was several inches taller than Amio was herself, a five foot pole painted red that was capped with a foot long blade, "I guess we owe you."

"It was nothing. I heard the girl scream and I thought you could use some help." She tapped the end of the spear like weapon twice on the ground and it shrank to be only a few inches long. She stowed it carefully in a pocket.

"How did you do that?"

She smiled more brightly, "That's just one of Maritome's powers. It comes in useful more often that you would think. After all it isn't always practical to carry around a six foot pole."

"I'm surprised the blade didn't break. Sango's sword was practically shattered."

"This is no ordinary sword monk. Maritome is very powerful, and practically unbreakable."

"Oh right." Sango felt a little foolish, normally Kagome was the one who handled introductions. After all this time she was having trouble adjusting to members of their party not being present, "I'm Sango, this is Miroku, the girl over there is Rin and the imp with the staff…"

"That must be the staff of two heads. That means you are the imp that follows Lord Sesshomaru. I have heard of you, but," She turned to Sango, "Your names are new to me."

"Well we aren't really from around here." Sango wasn't certain how much she should say.

"That much is obvious, or you would know how to avoid demons such as this." She nudged the creature with her foot, "You should be more careful."

"We're usually far more adept."

"Yes, perhaps you should come along so we can prove it."

"Miroku."

"If you have no objections I'll come along simply to spare you from being alone with the monk."

*

"I can't believe they left without me." Shippo glared into the distance.

"What I can't believe is that they left you with me." Inuyasha slumped back against a tree. "Why don't you just disappear?"

"Why don't you grow up?" Shippo snapped, rounding on the much older and taller half-demon, "They wouldn't be gone or in trouble if you could just stop being stubborn and stupid and get over being mad at Kagome."

"It's none of your business you little…" he reached out to strike the fox and was instead smashed by an enormous spinning top as Shippo ran for cover.

*

The blackness surrounding him shifted into many shades of gray. Slowly he became aware of pain, of the sticky warmth and scent of his own blood. Sesshomaru attempted to sit up, but was held down by thick leather straps and ropes that had been wrapped tightly around his body. He blinked several times, but slowly, trying to recognize anything in the deep shadows. He tucked his fingers upward, trying to work his fingertips between his palm and the strap holding it down. If he could weaken the leather it would be easier to break. Then a lash of his energy whip would free his arm. From that point escape would be easy, as would tracking down and killing Gorimaru and his followers. He pressed harder, ignoring the scratching of his own nails into the flesh of his palm.

"You are wasting your time Sesshomaru."

"Am I? Why is that?"

"You can't possibly escape. Perhaps you have yet to notice the severity of you condition. Should you manage to break even a few straps you now limited strength would not permit you the luxury of standing. You are better off to remain as you are. I assure you this would be far more comfortable that the chains you'll find yourself in should you resist."

"It seems Gorimaru, that you are the waste of my time. Release me and I will finish this."

"You've gotten rather vocal, one would say you even gone soft from what I've heard, just like your father. There was a time you would have defeated me, at least be glad you will be killed by a demon, not some pathetic human."

"Silence cur."

"I'd forgotten how sensitive you are about that subject. More of your weakness Sesshomaru? How is anyone expected to fear you when you're really nothing more than pathetic dog."

"More than you will ever be. I've seen the filth your kind choose to live in, and have killed countless of you. You are nothing Gorimaru, and you will be less when you are dead."

"You are the one who will be dieing, dog, and then you will know my true power." The panther demon smirked and turned away.

"You have no power."

*

She moved around the corner, wondering why the two guards were suddenly so silent and on edge. She could feel the shiver in the air that she was sure they were sensing as well. Kagome, however, was sure it was nothing. After all, it was imposable to take three steps in this world without encountering a demonic aura of some kind. She moved forward as quickly as she could, not caring what happened to be in her path.

It was after sunset, but thankfully the full moon provided all of the light she needed. Kagome ignored how tired she was, how her muscles were beginning to ache. She had to be somewhere. Sesshomaru might need her, and she could not fail him. That would be completely unforgivable. She had to move quickly, much more so than she already was. He was so far from her.

"Miss… you should rest."

"I don't have time." Kagome murmured in response.

"Miss, Sayu and I are certain something sinister waits ahead, you should remain here and we will go ahead and ensure your safe passage."

"Jiyora." Kagome stopped to turn back to him, "what did you say before we left the castle?" When Jiyora only stared at her Kagome offered encouragement. "About danger?"

"It is foolish to walk into danger."

"I'm not going to sit by and hide Jiyora, and don't suggest it again. You said you would serve me as you would Sesshomaru, would you suggest he sit behind, or that he needs to rest?"

"No I suppose…"

"You're missing something girl." Sayu interrupted, his arms crossed as he stared at her, "You aren't lord Sesshomaru, you aren't even a demon."

"I…uh…" Feeling rather deflated Kagome glanced between the two, but rallied anyway, "Yes I am only a human, but you demons have a tendency to underestimate me and my kind. Now I'm the one in charge and I say we don't have time to stop. Besides you two aren't tired yet are you?"

"No miss. If you are ready to continue we will follow." Jiyora murmured.

"I don't want to be mean to you, I just think we… we just have to keep moving." Kagome turned and began walking again. Every time she stopped she felt unbearably guilty. There was not avoiding it, she knew she would have to rest at some point, but she was going to push on as far as she was able. It was the only way she would be able to rest at all when she did stop. Jiyora and Sayu were demons after all, she was sure they had energy to spare and the pace she had set was nothing to them. Kagome knew she should be touched by their concern for her, but her own concern about Sesshomaru outweighed anything else she might feel right now.

*

"So your friend went ahead without you and now you're worried for her safety?"

"Something like that." Sango admitted.

"Your friend is either very brave or exceedingly foolish. It is dangerous for humans to wander these lands alone."

"She only went to the castle, it isn't far from here."

"The castle? Lord Sesshomaru's castle?" When they nodded Amio looked slightly striken, "Then she must be a fool. His hatred of humans is well known."

"Lord Sesshomaru hates humans?" Rin looked confused, as if she wasn't sure if she should laugh of be concerned.

"That no longer seems to be the case. Rin has been under Sesshomaru's protection for years and he and Ka…"

"That is quite enough monk, and I would thank you to refer to my lord with the proper respect or not at all." Jaken interrupted.

"Believe what you will, I'll believe what I've seen. Anyone who doesn't hold the proper respect and fear of his lordship is inviting an early death, and any human who gets too close is doing more than tempting fate." Amio mumbled, and looked away to continue walking.

"You said it was foolish to wander these lands alone, why is a beauty such as yourself unaccompanied?"

"I said it was foolish for humans, I am a dog demon."

"A demon?" Miroku seemed slightly deflated, she showed no signs of demonic heritage.

"Of course I am." Amio shook her head slightly, tossing her black hair, "And all I need is my Maritome."

"Of course." Sango smiled at the look on Miroku's face, "Thank you again for helping us with that demon."

"It was no trouble at all. Let's hurry and catch up to your friend before she gets herself into trouble."

"Yes, I'm certain Kagome is very impatiently awaiting us."

"If she hasn't already left the castle." Sango murmured in response, "She's already left without us once, maybe she has again."

"I doubt that."

"If Sesshomaru was at the castle she would have come back by now."

"Unless he won't let her leave on her own. He's proven to be very protective of her, perhaps he's afraid that something will happen to Kagome if she takes off on her own."

"I don't think so Miroku. Kagome is really worried or she wouldn't have left us at all. If he wasn't at the castle she'd probably keep searching for him."

"For now it would be best to stop worrying Sango, we're near the castle and we'll find out what is going on when we get there."

"I say you'll regret going to the castle, but it is really up to you." Amio murmured.

*

He watched the shadows shifting around him, bored with this, angry at the disrespect he was being shown, wondering what the proper punishment would be for this treatment. The image of a screaming, dying Gorimaru sprang to life in his mind, curling the edges of his mouth into what was nearly a trace of a smile.

"And why are you so smug?"

"Be gone."

"Now, now Sesshomaru. Is that any way to speak to your host?" The dog demon merely gave Gorimaru a glance in response, "Tell me Sesshomaru, is what they say true? Have you taken up with a human girl?"

His eyes narrowed slightly and he nearly growled. How could this mangy beast dare to defile his human by even thinking of her. Sesshomaru would not stand for it, but giving a response would show his attachment to her, and betray his purpose of protecting her from such dangers.

*

"Miss, stand back." Jiyora rushed forward, but he was too late. The many cat demons rushed at them, separating the three. The guards drew their swords, began hacking at the cats that clawed wildly at them.

Kagome turned quickly in a circle, wondering where all these cat demons had come form.


	4. Chapter 4

Her fingers found the fan instead of an arrow. She also drew it instead; spinning already to cut down those that attacked her. She hated hurting them, but they would kill her if she didn't. For the moment all that mattered to Kagome was living long enough to get to Sesshomaru.

She had been surrounded by such a sea of cat demons once before, but he had been with her then. She longed to turn and find him fighting beside her, his sword easily dispatching his foes, with that slightly bored look touching his eyes. Still no matter how she wished it Kagome could not trick herself into thinking he was there or that he would come. Sesshomaru was in danger and she was the only rescue party that would be coming.

"Lady Kagome, are you injured?"

"No Jiyora, look out there are more." Kagome cried, turning to face the next wave. Those neon eyes were so familiar, so strange, all glossed over and empty. There was no anger or hate, no rage, no anything in their depths.

They were swarming her, surrounding her. She could not keep up they were far too quick. Kagome looked franticly for help or an escape route. There was nothing. Sayu and Jiyora had been forced apart. They swung their swords, killing the enemy on all sides, but more came. How was this possible? There couldn't be so many of them.

A clawed, furry hand closed around her arm, Kagome felt a momentary flash of heat, saw a silver white light surround the cat's arm. The furry demon cried out in pain and fell away, nursing the stub that remained of its arm. Kagome stared at the creature for a moment, then turned back to reality. If she didn't focus both she and Sesshomaru could die. Kagome could not let that happen. She turned to the unending waves of feline demons, froze as she felt a small disc burn hotly against her skin. She reached to her neck, pulled at the thin cord of hair she wore, revealing the amulet hanging from the thin white strands. Of course, the amulet had protected her, but that meant these cats had been created or animated by witchcraft. The silver disc continued to burn in her fingers, reacting to the environment. She concentrated on the power shimmering around it. The heat left the disc, moving up her arm. Kagome gasped. She'd never realized she could control the amulets power; she'd never even tried. More cats were rushing toward her, a particularly large one leading the charge. Without thinking Kagome retreated a few steps, dropped the amulet back around her neck. She ignored the heat burning her hands as her fingers closed around an arrow, fitted it to her bow. Silver light flashed as it left her fingers and formed an aura around the arrow. Kagome hesitated for the first time. What would happen if she combined the amulet's power with that of her sacred arrow? Was it even possible? A glance up told her she did not have time to wonder. "Go." She released the arrow and watched it fly.

Blue and white light mingled, flashed as the arrow streaked through the air. Kagome squinted against its brightness, the cat demons moved on, unaffected. The arrow paused in midair, glowing more brightly. The power was too great. The arrow head shot forward, flashing like a piece of the sun, the shaft remained behind for only a moment before it and the light around it shattered, sending splinters like a million darts of bullets, tearing through the cat demons, causing them to burst as the combined power of Kagome and her protection tore them apart from the inside out. Kagome watched them drop to their knees, rapidly disintegrating. Sayu and Jiyora were moving around her, disposing of the few her arrow had left standing. Kagome did not move as they approached.

"That was an impressive display. You are truly no ordinary human."

"Stop it Jiyora, it was an accident, you can see from her face." Sayu mumbled and turned away.

Normally Kagome would have jumped to her own defense, but now she had no energy for fighting with Sayu, who was watching her suspiciously. Without so much as a look at them she began walking, not caring if they followed.

*

This was something to do with Sesshomaru. He stomped down the staircase toward the dungeons. His legion of protectors, whom he had taken such good care of, constructed so carefully, all of them destroyed and only a glimpse of the perpetrators. Normally he would be able to lock onto anyone, but she managed to elude him, to block the magic. It reeked of Sesshomaru's interference.

He shoved the door open, advanced on the still bound dog demon, "You will tell me what you have ordered your followers to do." How could Sesshomaru have made plans involving all of this? He couldn't have been expecting to be captured, or known of the magic Gorimaru had learned to wield; still this could not be simply blind luck… could it?

"I've no idea what you are referring to." Sesshomaru watched the ceiling above him. With Gorimaru this agitated he could easily get more information from the cat demon than Gorimaru had been prepared to give.

"No idea?" A slightly furry, almost paw-like hand went out to one side. A cloud of white vapor appeared above Sesshomaru's head. For a moment it simply hovered in front of his eyes, bright against the dark ceiling. It was difficult to keep his eyes from widening as an all too familiar face blossomed onto the cloud. He tried not to stare at her. If he was not careful the girl would be destroyed, he would die before allowing Gorimaru to lay a single claw on his human. "Those are two of your guards with the girl. Do not bother lying, I recognize them from when you were captured." Sesshomaru was silent, refusing to acknowledge his enemy's words.

"I had forgotten your unique ability to be difficult. I have ways of acquiring the information against your will if you force me." Gorimaru waved his hand in a swift jerking motion. The cloud and image vanished, "Who is this girl? Tell me how she managed to destroy so many of my reanimated slaves."

"Reanimated slaves? I should have known you had sunk to using such magic." Sesshomaru did nothing to hide his disgust.

Gorimaru considered the dog demon for a moment, "Ah… then she must be the human. I had heard the rumors, but thought them nothing more than that." He laughed a little, "How you've fallen Sesshomaru. Humans? It's disgraceful."

"I should have expected the use of this magic by one of your limited power."

"As ever, difficult." Gorimaru moved forward, murmuring something almost under his breath. He held out his hand, pressed the heel of it to Sesshomaru's forehead. For a long moment the demon resisted, forcing Gorimaru to press harder. Sesshomaru stiffened.

Images flashed against his eyes. His first glimpses of the girl several years ago, followed by the image of her falling from an orange cocoon. He was running to the sound of her scream, finding her dead on the floor, holding her in his arms, killing Gorenchi, the demon that had dared to harm her. She was sleeping beside him, smiling at him. The orange cocoon melted into the face of the priestess he was killing.

"So you have killed for her."

"Fool… you will pay for this."

"This Kikyo, she should find it easy to destroy the human without your interference."

"The woman is dead."

"Not for much longer I'm glad to say." Chuckling to himself Gorimaru left the dungeon room.


	5. Chapter 5

He struggled pointlessly against his restraints, finding them resistant to the force he exerted. Annoyed he relaxed onto the table, thinking. Gorimaru had expected such brute force. There was another way. Slowly he twisted himself, inching his fingers down across the wooden surface he had been strapped to. His fingertips slipped under the ropes, and he plunged the tip into one rope. Slowly the poison poured out of his talons, into the fibers, weakening them. He sawed slightly with his claws, exerted pressure on the rope. For a moment longer the integrity held, then the woven threads snapped.

Sesshomaru straitened again, lifting his head as far as he was able. He narrowed his eyes slightly, focusing on the ropes lower on his body. He held his fingers out to the side, releasing the whip. Carefully he flicked his fingers, sending his energy whip out. The ropes and straps gave away easily before the blow. Annoyed with them he kicked the remnants aside, and turned his attention to those still binding him.

It was imperative that he free himself. The girl needed him, she had no idea of the danger she had placed herself in. How would she resist the new threat? The priestess had nearly killed her several times in the past, he could not allow such a thing to happen, protecting his human had become his first priority. He had endured the torture of living without her, the torment of forcing her to leave him simply for the sake of her safety. For that reason he would do whatever he must to keep her safe.

He curled his fingertips into the rope across his wrists, breaking it in the same manner as the first. He lifted his arm, forcing the ropes into the curve of his elbows. He turned his arm, digging his nails into the same ropes on the opposite sides of his body, tearing and weakening them. He pushed upward, forcing them apart. With his arms now mostly freed removing the rest of his bindings was a simple matter. He dropped easily to the ground, his eyes searching the shadows. He would require his weapons before escaping.

He stood for a moment longer, considering the shadows. Gorimaru was a fool, but was not stupid enough to keep the swords easily within Sesshomaru's reach. He would have to search the castle and recover them. It should not be too difficult. They were only cat demons after all.

The sound of his footsteps echoed slightly in the stairwell as he moved upward, studying the air as he progressed. His eyes followed the curve of the stairs as he moved upward. Soon he would reach the upper floors. Then all he would have to do was find his weapons before killing Gorimaru. After saving his human from this danger he would tell her to remain safely away from him until he had disposed all others who would pose a threat to her. Even were such circumstances to arise again she was not to become involved, and he would ensure that she knew it this time. Sesshomaru would be certain to make that perfectly clear. She would not ignore his orders so blatantly again.

*

"So you're finally going after Kagome and the others?"

"Why don't you just stay here and stay out of my way." Inuyasha snapped, throwing the small fox demon backward.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo pushed himself to his feet. The half demon ignored him and continued forward. Shippo hovered where he was for a moment, and then rushed forward, "Wait Inuyasha!" He screamed, running franticly to catch up.

"What do you want?"

"I'm coming along."

"Yeah, who invited you?"

"I've had enough of you Inuyasha! I'm going to bring Kagome and the others back so I don't have to deal with you anymore."

"Yeah whatever, just stay out of my way." He pushed the fox aside again as he kept walking.

*

"Master Jaken look!" Rin smiled brightly, pointing ahead of where they walked. She nearly bounced with excitement. Laughing to herself she ran forward, arms out to her sides to maintain her balance.

"Rin wait!" Sango watched Kirara run after the girl.

"Come back silly girl." Jaken screamed, starting to run after her as well.

"I don't think we need to worry too much. We're close enough to the castle that she should be okay." Miroku murmured, moving forward at a slower pace.

"Until that human makes it to the castle." Amio shook her hair back, "You're ensuring your own deaths by even approaching." She warned them again.

*

"The ceremonial room is prepared my lord."

"At last." Gorimaru stood, made his way to the hall. He turned sharply and began walking.

"Forgive me for questioning you my lord, but are you certain that you should bother with such measures?"

"This human is favored by Sesshomaru, she'll prove to be more difficult than you have suspected." Gorimaru moved into the doorway of his castle's largest room. "Come, let's do this and be done with it quickly. I want to have dealt with this human before I deal with Sesshomaru."

"As you will my lord."

The room was circular, the floor painted in colorful patterns. There were no windows cut into the walls, the only light came from candles burning around the room, torches that ringed it as well. The floor was made of loose dirt. Gorimaru placed himself in the center for only a moment then moved to one side, turned to the middle.

Several of his followers moved toward the center then out to their sides. For a long moment they remained still, their heads down as if they were praying. Gorimaru was the first to look up. The four moved further apart, forming a diamond that was offset by the candles. Their shadows stretched in the flickering light. As one they turned, took a step, slowly they moved one position to the left, paused. Their chanting voices rose, filling the room. They turned and moved back to their original positions. Chanting voices grew louder once again. This time the pause continued, stretching endlessly onward. Gorimaru turned, the others following. One step, then another they retraced the first leg of the journey.

The ground began shifting. The dust fell away from a mound forming in the center of the room. The air whipped upward, ripping at hair and lifting dirt, banishing flame. Now bathed in the ominous red light Gorimaru's followers trembled as their lord took in the scene with a small, satisfied smile.

The earth continued to peel back as the red glow's source was forced upward. The still howling wind caught the particles and held them in the air, deepening the red light. The last bits of grime were forced away, revealing a human shape that glowed red, as if formed from molten glass or rock. It hovered for a moment, but upon being lowered to the ground the red vanished and the shape toppled sideways, plunging the circular stone room into darkness.

*

"How many times are we going to have this argument Jiyora?" Her voice was low, tired. Kagome had no energy to fight them any longer, she couldn't waste valuable power and time yelling or snapping at them. Every molecule of energy she possessed had to be directed toward moving. All that mattered was reaching Sesshomaru.

"You must stop. Already your strength is taxed, you have run yourself ragged."

"I'm fine Jiyora. We have to keep moving."

"You fail to see my point. Your concern for Lord Sesshomaru is touching, and your resolve is admirable. You must see however, that in this condition you will be of no use to him." Jiyora stepped in front of her, stopping her progress.

"I have to keep moving."

"Listen to me girl." Sayu moved forward from where he had been hanging back in his usual sullen silence. "We've agreed to protect you, and that includes from your own foolishness. I'm tired of listening to you two argue. It is going to end now."

"Sayu you should not speak so harshl…"

"Enough Jiyora." Sayu did not look away from Kagome as he spoke, "We are stopping here for the night and will continue in the morning."

Kagome stared in shock at the demon. She considered arguing for a moment before accepting defeat. "Alright, but we leave at dawn."

*

It was strangely dark in the castle. The firelight seemed muted and dim. Only traces of scents remained in the halls, mostly Gorimaru's. It was obvious the demon did not see fit to trust many within his palace.

Sesshomaru climbed steadily upward, finding no branching hallways or rooms where his swords could be stored. He would have to find the weapons eventually, and while he believed himself capable of defeating Gorimaru with his bare hands he wanted his weapons back before attempting it.

*

"Light the torches quickly, bring the prepared items. He threw the cloth that had been given to him, "Dress yourself." He ordered. There was a rustle of fabric and a flurry of movement around him.

The orange light flickered through the room, filling the space with dim light and shifting shadows. The air stank of sulfur and dirt. Several of his followers gasped in shock.

The woman stood, her long black hair falling down around her. There was a coldness in her dark eyes when they opened, a slight harshness to her face. She looked around as if not seeing them at first.

"Priestess Kikyo, I have called you back from the earth that you were returned to. Given you your body…"

"Where are my soul collectors?"

"You have no soul collectors. You have no need of them, I have returned you in flesh."

"Why have you done thims?"

"I have need of you." Gorimaru looked at her, "you do not appear to be much, but I know that is a false front. The man who killed you, Sesshomaru is soon to die by my hand. The woman he killed you for is on her way here. She may prove to be problematic if he is aware of her nearness."

"What has this got to do with me?"

"If you wish to remain this way, to live the life you were meant to before it was stolen from you, to be human again, all you must do in exchange is kill Sesshomaru's human girl." Gorimaru paused for barely a second, "Make your decision, do you wish to live or shall I return you to the netherworld?"

Kikyo considered the demon for a moment, "How could one such as you ensure these things?"

"I am Gorimaru, lord of these lands and of the dead. If you do not wish to rejoin the later you will do as I ask."

"Kill the girl named Kagome? By doing this I reach a goal of my own. Our purposes walk the same path." Kikyo gathered the bow and arrows that were thrown before her. "I accept."


	6. Chapter 6

"Stay where you are." The demons rushed forward, their pikes pointed outward, "State your reason for being here."

"We've come to find our friend."

"You foolish humans, there are none of your kind here."

"Our friend Kagome came here, we demand to see her." Miroku ordered them, doing his best to appear menacing.

"Lower your weapons fools! They are with me." Jaken yelled to them, appearing several feet behind the others who had overtaken them. Rin came out of the bushes only a few moments later. The demon guards ignored his words, jabbing their weapons at the humans.

"Wait!" The old woman came toward them, her solid brown eyes bright and wide with understanding. "You are friends of Kagome's, what proof do you have?"

"Proof?" Sango stared at the demon woman, "I… none I guess…"

"Mistress Norain, they are Kagome's friends I swear." Rin cried rushing forward, "They've come to help us."

"Very well, you would not lie. Lower your weapons," She redirected her voice to the humans "Enter."

"Is Kagome here?" Sango asked softly as Norain led them through the gates and into a large intricately designed and maintained courtyard.

"No, she left only a short time after arriving I'm afraid. Had I had my way she would not have gone at all, but she is as stubborn as the master is, and who can stand in love's way?"

"Then Sesshomaru truly has been taken. This is a turn for the worst."

"Yes, our lord was captured by the enemy, but I am certain he will be able to escaped before she reaches him. I am glad you have arrived in time to catch up and talk some sense into her."

"That is unlikely."

"Yes, when Kagome is determined it is impossible to change her mind." Sango murmured.

"And with Sesshomaru involved it will only become more difficult."

"Then all we can do is attempt to catch up to and help her."

"It is too late to pursue her. I must insist that you rest here for a while. You may leave with the sun in the morning." Norain informed them, turning away.

*

The wind ruffled her hair, brushing the strands back from her face. The breeze grew, yanking at her clothes. For the fist time in a long time she could feel the chill, feel goose bumps rise on her arms. She rubbed her hands together, marveling at the warmth caused by the friction. She shivered only a little as she pressed herself close to a tree, looking down from the cliff she had positioned herself on.

The firelight didn't quite reach her here, but made the clearing beneath her perfectly visible. The girl was turned away from her, her profile illuminated by the fire she was facing. She held something in her hands, something she was considering very intently. Kikyo moved closer to them edge, watching her reincarnation with narrowed eyes. She made herself such an easy mark. It would take Kikyo only moments to strike her down.

The bowstring groaned slightly in complaint of being drawn so far. She tensed slightly in an attempt to steady the trembling arrow, until she knew that her aim was perfect.

She released her hold, watched the arrow fly. She saw it fall short of the girl, but was not as surprised by the sudden fall as she was with what had been wrong with the arrow before. It had been an ordinary arrow, not a sacred one. Kikyo dropped her bow. The dark magic that had been used to revive her had been unable to transfer her spiritual powers to this body. She sank against the tree, her eyes fixed firmly on the ground. Kikyo pushed herself up from the ground, lifting the bow as she did so. Sacred arrows or none, she would see her reincarnation dead. Without the spiritual aid she would have to do it herself.

-

Kagome cried out slightly, jumping as the small disc in her hands burned against her fingertips. She found herself on her feet barely clinging to the amulet. She blinked once or twice, her eyes searching almost franticly. When the silver burned it meant she was being attacked. Her hand shook slightly as she dropped the corded hair over her neck, tucked the necklace out of sight. Almost absently she reached for her bow, felt the smooth grain against her palm. She reached for her arrows, smiling as she found the fan already tucked into her quiver. She was probably overreacting, but something wasn't right, and she wanted to be prepared for whatever it was. She wondered where Sayu and Jiyora had gone. They would have known instantly if anyone was around.

-

The path curved sharply around the edge of the cliff. Kikyo held her bow tightly, prepared to collect an arrow and fit it into place the second the girl came into view. She wasn't certain what had stopped the first arrow, but from close range nothing could stop her. She moved slowly across the ground, watching where the path curved out of sight. If the girl had guards someone would have noticed her, or figured out where the arrow had come from and would be coming after her. She had been under the impression that they had gone, but she could have been mistaken, it would not be the first time Kagome had deceived her.

-

Kagome stood fully, watching all of the clearing that she was able. She pressed her back to the rock wall formed against the side of the clearing, keeping the rest clearly visible so that no one could sneak up on her. A part of her wished that Sayu and Jiyora would hurry to return, the rest and most of her wished for Sesshomaru's presence beside her. She took a deep breath to steady herself, waiting. She knew she would look stupid when Sayu and Jiyora returned and nothing had come after her, but the amulet had reacted to something and it had never been wrong. She swallowed quietly, flanking around again. The branches rustled over her head, filling what would otherwise be silence, and giving her adversary an advantage. Her eyes dropped to the arrow on the ground. She wasn't sure if it was one of hers or not, but it would have been dangerous to collect it if it had belonged to someone else. Silver light flashed, blinding her for a moment. She turned away from the light, gasping as she found herself staring at the tip of an arrow. It dropped almost as soon as she had looked at eyes rose and widened, a gasp escaped her lips. "No."

The woman at the edge of the light was silent and still, watching with narrowed eyes.

"No, you're dead."

"Your demon interfered, but destiny cannot be undone, merely delayed."

"Destiny? What are you talking about? How did you make it back this time? Who resurrected you?"

"That is not important. My purpose has not changed, this time my soul will be returned to me." The priestess turned and vanished with a rustle of fabric into the darkness.

"It isn't your soul Kikyo, it's mine." Kagome wanted to yell the words after Kikyo, but knew it would not matter and the words left her as a whisper. She forced herself to look away from where Kikyo had been, and sank to her knees beside the fire, "why is this happening to me?" She murmured, staring into the flames, remembering all the times she had encountered Kikyo, about the last time, when she had been tricked into believing the woman had captured and was going to kill Sesshomaru. This time he was already in danger. She could not, would not allow herself to loose him. Kikyo was just another distraction, one she would be able to deal with.

"Who was here?"

She jumped a little, and turned, "Sayu? Good grief you scared me." She tried to smile, but could not manage it.

"Who was here?" He repeated sternly.

"Oh… no one."

"You are lying. I smell a woman here."

"She's no one to be worried about." At least not for Sayu. Kikyo was Kagome's problem.

"I heard the woman. She seems to think you have stolen her soul."

"I didn't steal it." If Sayu had heard the conversation it was pointless to keep denying him information. "Her name is Kikyo, I'm her reincarnation, but a long time ago she was resurrected, at first she was only interested in killing Inuyasha, them I'm not sure what she was up to. After a while she decided to kill me and take my soul, but Sesshomaru saved me. That's kind of what started all of this. In the end he killed her for me."

"She seems very much alive."

"Someone has resurrected her again. Don't worry, for now Kikyo can't hurt me. She hasn't figured out how the get around my protection so she can't do it the way she did before."

"You think she will attempt to harm you?"

"For now finding Sesshomaru is all that matters. Kikyo being out to get me is nothing new. I'll deal with her, when I know he's safe." She murmured, staring into the flames again, "Where is Jiyora?"

"He will return soon." Sayu was quiet for a moment, "I still believe you endanger yourself needlessly."

"I don't have any other choice. If there's even a chance Sesshomaru needs me I'll be there. He won't let me stay at his side but…"

"I understand your stubbornness, but you must hold yourself in check. I doubt Lord Sesshomaru will have any need of your assistance, but should you appear in this state of exhaustion he will be furious."

"I guess you're right, but I have to hurry."

"Be that as it may, you endanger not only your own health and possibly your life, but Jiyora's as well." He hesitated for a moment, "And perhaps my own."

"I… I guess you're right." She looked down a little, "I'll try to tone it down a little."

"Good, but know I will not hesitate to make you myself if I must." He turned sharply and walked to the far side of the clearing, where Kikyo had stood and stared after her, but did not follow.

*

Of course, the amulet. Kikyo blinked and looked down at her small fire. Some of her memories had been late returning. Now she remembered the wolf, the small metal disc she had tricked him into stealing. Kikyo knew she could do nothing to Kagome as long as she wore that amulet, could not even come close enough to touch her. She would have to find another way, find someone she could get to help. Maybe she could serve two causes at once. With a slight smile she stood. It was a perfect plan.

*

He stalked along the hallways, searching for the tell tale scent that would accompany his items. It was strange to be hunting himself. He had found several servants along this trek, only two had seen him and their deaths had confirmed that they were lifeless recreations. Those that had not seen him were allowed to go. He smiled a second before the voice sounded.

"You have not made your passage difficult to follow Sesshomaru."

"I have no wish or need to hide." He murmured and continued forward. It was doubtful that this was the real Gorimaru, he was probably only another puppet, and it was not worth his time to kill another. The panther had dared to threaten his human and would be punished. He would then ensure that she was well. He had known his enemies would threaten her, but had thought that physical distance would protect her, now he had no clue where to find Kagome.

"I merely wished to inform you that the priestess Kikyo is, as we speak, searching for the human coming to find you. She will soon be dead."

The words froze him in his tracks. For a second Sesshomaru stood as he was, then turned back. The panther was smirking. "I do not require a human. It offends me that you believe me attached to her."

The smirk dropped for the briefest moment, "I see. Then her death will make no difference to you. Either way she will pay for destroying my servants." The face twisted in a silent scream and the body crumpled to the ground, the features melting back into the face of it's true owner. A young cat that curled up on the ground as it whimpered helplessly. Sesshomaru turned away and continued walking. This did not change his plans, it only made his time shorter.

*

His head snapped upward and he turned into the wind. He knew this scent for some reason, but couldn't tell where he knew it from. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and turned toward the source of the smell, his eyes narrowing.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, stay here Shippo." He didn't look back as he started walking. To his sides the trees were silent sentries to his passage. The ground was soft beneath his feet, loosely packed.

Thin wisps of white mist trailed through the trees, appearing in the moonlight, and disappearing in the shadows. He knew this scent, knew it well. It was so familiar and warm, but he could not tell who or what it belonged to, he almost didn't want to know, but his feet refused to stop. He could not turn away, could not stop searching.

Moonlight fell across the small clearing, coating everything inside with silver. He paused a step into the space, aware of someone standing just outside of the light, hidden by the darkness between the tree trunks. "Who are you? Show yourself." He demanded, his fingers curling around tetsusiga's hilt. Something moved in the shadows and his grip tightened and fell away.

"Hello Inuyasha."


	7. Chapter 7

His heart nearly stopped, then rushed faster and stronger than ever before. He nearly trembled as he stepped closer, blinking. "No, I saw Sesshomaru…" his hand flew to the sword's hilt, "Who are you?!"

"I am me."

"No. Kikyo was torn to pieces, I saw it myself." He brandished his sword, holding it close to the imposter.

"I came back Inuyasha. I came back to you again." She moved closer to him, pushed the blade aside. "You know me; you know this is no trick."

"You don't smell like dirt or herbs, how have you come to be here?

"Why should it matter to you? I am here. I have come back from death twice for you. Do you not see it is our destiny to be with each other?"

"I…" he stared at her, his hands shacking. He glanced at the ground beside his feet, "I thought I'd lost you again."

"You still may."

"What?"

"The girl, Kagome, is not what she seems." Kikyo looked at the ground herself, "her body was captured by a demon that holds my soul inside, the part that was Kagome is no more."

"That's ridiculous. There's no way a demon could have gotten Kagome." Inuyasha glanced at her suspiciously.

"She has changed hasn't she? Become obsessed with the jewel? The demon who killed me, were she still herself would she still herself would she be with him?"

Inuyasha stared into her eyes as she looked back at him. He did not want to believe it, but it made so much sense. This explained why she had chosen Sesshomaru, why she had been acting so strangely in the recent past. How had he managed to loose Kagome as well? The corner of his mouth twitched, "You smell like yourself this time Kikyo. Not dirt and herbs."

"I was not made of clay this time."

"How did you come back?"

"That doesn't matter." Kikyo moved a little closer, "I need your help Inuyasha. Without my soul I can never truly be here, I cannot stay long. As long as that demon has it, my soul is being tainted, soon it will be beyond repair, and then I will die, and with no soul remaining I will not be able to return to you." She moved even closer to him, caught his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, moved up close to him, "I need your help Inuyasha." She whimpered, laying her hand against his chest.

*

We will have to hurry. You think Kirara could carry us?" Miroku asked looking at the cat curled in Sango's arms.

"I'm sure she could, but there's no telling where Kagome is now. We may never catch up to her. She is probably already on the move."

"I'm sure we'll find your friend." Amio offered a small smile, "If we find the path she's on then you can ride the cat and bypass any curves while in the air."

"Would you help us Amio?"

"Sure, it would be practically impossible for you to find her quickly without help." Amio glanced over at Miroku, mild annoyance in her eyes. She disliked the monk, it was written all across her face.

"Thank you Amio." Sango smiled back at the dog demon, "It's really important that we catch up to Kagome and find out what we are walking into."

"You're loyalty to your friend is amazing, I've never seen humans act like this." Amio paused, "And you survived Lord Sesshomaru's castle" The black haired dog demon had chosen to stay behind and avoid the castle despite their insistence that it was perfectly safe.

"Well, we knew nothing would happen to us," Sango admitted softly, "I think we owe you an explanation."

"I need no explanations. Your reasons are your own, I agreed to help you without knowing." Amio reached into her pocket, "now, let's not waste any more time. The longer we stand around, the further your friend gets from us." She started walking, "We're looking for a young woman and two demons. Let's get moving."

*

"Inuyasha, where have you been?"

"None of your business. Come on we have to catch up to Miroku and Sango." He started off at top speed, carrying Shippo under his arm, his mind lapsing back to his moments with Kikyo.

-

"I can't go with you Inuyasha. The demon inside of Kagome's body knows me, knows that I know what it is, and that I mean to destroy it."

"Why can't you? You never had trouble with any demons before."

"It wears the amulet given it by your brother. With that around it's neck I can do no harm to it. The demon doesn't know you know of it, you can trick the demon into removing it. It would give itself away by refusing."

"Are you sure? Kikyo are you positive a demon has taken Kagome's body?"

"I know she meant a lot to you Inuyasha, perhaps more than myself, but I would not lie, not about something like this."

_

It was a horrible thought. Kagome, a demon he had to destroy. He did not want to believe it, but Kikyo would know a demon if she saw one, and she was right that Kagome had not been herself for some time. There seemed to be no other explination.

"Inuyasha, are you still mad at Kagome?"

"That's none of your business. Shut up Shippo." He had a lot to think about.

"Kagome's going to be had at you when she hears you've been mean to me."

He looked down at the small fox, suddenly realizing that he wasn't the only one who had lost Kagome. What would the rest of them do without her? "No, I'm not mad at Kagome anymore." He couldn't tell Shippo what had happened, what Kagome really was now, he couldn't tell any of them, they would never believe it. He couldn't blame them, but after, when they saw the demon die, then they would understand. They would have to.

*

Her feet froze, stuck to their places on the ground. She glanced at the others behind her, "Do either of you sense something bad around here?"

"What do you mean?" Jiyora stepped up next to her.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling." Kagome whispered, her eyes searching, "Keep your eyes open okay? Just incase it's something trying to sneak up on us."

"Perhaps you should wait here, and allow us to scout the area."

"No Jiyora, we don't have time, and besides… it's probably nothing. anyway." She gave them a false smile and continued forward.

The leaves in front of her stirred, the ground shifted and Kagome screamed a little as she fell back from the rising mound of dirt. She scuttled backward, rushing away from something massive rising toward the sky. She was lifted into the air and dropped back on her feet as Sayu walked past her.

"Are you all right?" Jiyora asked softly, looking at her with soft brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome turned back to the still shifting ground, "What is that?"

"Enough talking Jiyora." Sayu nearly snapped, his spear already help outward as he braced himself for an attack.

"Of course." Jiyora glanced at her, "Stay back." He added and ran forward, drawing his sword to prepare for a fight.

"Stay back? From what?" Kagome started to take a step and froze.

Dust fell in a hazy rain from glimmering scales. Beady black eyes seemed to dart, but it was impossible to tell where they stopped. A soft hiss filled the air.

"A snake?" Kagome stared at it in shock, "A giant snake?" She had come across giant insects before, even an occasional reptilian form, but none of them had seemed as disgusting as this enormous slithering creature. Its scales glinted slimily in the bright sun, tiny black eyes spinning in circles, and that hissing, in nearly made her skin crawl.

"It will be easy to strike down." Sayu murmured, watching the limbless creature. Jiyora nodded in agreement, his hand already wrapped around his sword. "Let's finish this quickly." Sayu slid forward, taking a wide swipe with his spear, barely nicking a scale. The angry hiss grew louder.

Something wasn't right. Kagome followed the line of the snake with her eyes, lost it in the dirt. She couldn't find the end, couldn't tell how long the snake was. She wasn't sure why that bothered her, but she wanted to tell the two guards. It seemed important.

A scream pierced the air and Kagome was kicking furiously, struggling against the thick band of muscle coiled around her.

"No," Jiyora launched himself forward as the word escaped from Sayu. The second was not fast enough to reach his friend from where he stood. The snake had spotted Jiyora, and as he moved it anticipated the action and struck. Its giant fangs flashed in the sun, emerged as the head lifted, splattered with red.

Jiyora did not scream, he barely made a sound, but fell sideways, holding his right side. A red stain spilled out from under his fingers, spreading across the green and gold cloth he wore. The sword was gone from his hand, but was not on the ground around him. The snake rose into the air preparing to strike again.

"No! Jiyora you have to move!" Kagome screamed, tears forming in her eyes. The snake squeezed her as it shot forward, aiming another blow at the helpless Jiyora. The head moved nearly too fast to be seen. There was a crash, and she nearly screamed again, struggled more against the thick snake that squeezed around her. Jiyora was injured, she had to help. He had been kind to her, she had to help him.

"Now stay back you fool." Sayu's voice drew her eyes and Kagome gasped in relief. The gruff black haired man was standing over his friend. He had moved Jiyora just in time to avoid a second snake bite. He turned back to the snake, spinning the spear in his hand. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he regained control of himself.

Kagome moaned as the snake's grip tightened even more, crushing her painfully. She felt the quiver smashed against her back, moving slightly with the snake's constant tightening and loosening of its grip. She could feel something sharp through the rough hide, feel it pressing closer to her, soon the object would cut through and into her. The fan…of course, she should have carried it somewhere else, in the backpack she had dropped behind Jiyora before the snake had gotten a hold of her. She shifted against it. If she could reach the weapon she could save herself and help Sayu and Jiyora. She struggled to free her arms, pulling first at one then the other.

The other snake lashed furiously, attempting to catch Sayu as it had Jiyora, but the demon was too fast for it. He dodged each strike and landed a blow of his own, but the blade of his weapon wasn't able to cut through the scales.

A loud whirring sound cut over the snake's angry hiss. Kagome's head snapped upward as an enormous boomerang sliced through the air. It collided with the snake only inches from where Kagome was held, cut into the scales, revealing the white meat beneath. The snake gave a reflexive squeeze, but that was not the only pain that caused Kagome to cry out. The sharp tip of the fan forced its way through the quiver and the cloth of her shirt into her back. The scream faded as she fell from the snake's coils.

"Kagome!" The voice was accompanied by something soft catching her and a hand keeping her from slipping off. They soared downward for a moment before coming to a sudden stop. "Kagome are you okay?"

"Sango, the fan."

"The fan?"

"In my back. It's inside the quiver." Kagome did her best to hold still, every time she moved the fan cut a bit deeper. Sesshomaru had once warned her that the weapon could turn against her. She hadn't thought it would be so painful. She couldn't help giving a slight cry as Sango pulled the blade from her. She sat up, "Thanks Sango." She murmured, reaching for the smashed, bloodstained quiver.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping." Kagome took the fan and threw it with her bow next to the discarded backpack. "Hold on please." She said softly as her eyes met Jiyora's.

"Kagome, you're injured." Sango argued.

"It isn't that bad. I'll be fine." Kagome turned to the giant snake. So far Sango's weapon had done the most damage, and even that had only managed to remove a few scales, it had barely cut the monster. She stared at it. This thing had to have a weak spot, someplace for them to be able to hurt it.

"Sango." The voice cut across the clearing, "Is it…Kagome!" The monk froze in his tracks, staring up at the giant snake, "Are you both alright?"

"For now." Sango glanced between the monk and the other girl, "Miroku, Kagome was hurt, help me keep an eye on her."

"Of courts. Let's finish this quickly." Miroku reached to remove the beads from his hand.

"No!" An unfamiliar voice cut across them as a young woman caught Miroku's arm, "Sayu, be careful!"

Sayu turned, his eyes wide. "Amio…" He dodged another attack and rolled out of the snake's range before appearing next to the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you?"

Sayu half glared at the girl, "We will settle this after."

She looked down with a slight smile, "Yes brother." She murmured, but pulled a small sharp object from her pocket, twirled it around her fingers once. The little thing seemed to erupt until it was inches taller that the woman holding it.

Kagome flicked open the fan. She would avoid the snake's head, and hopefully the chance of being bitten like Jiyora. At worse she would do no harm, best she would wound the animal. Hopefully she would remove some scales, open a place for the others to attack. The fan was thin enough to fit between the scales, and if she was lucky, sharp enough to cut them away. She only hesitated for a moment, picking her place, then ran forward, ready to strike. Enormous scales popped off, three maybe four before the fan blade froze, stuck under another. She pulled back, and was sent flying as the serpent's body lifted, knocking her into the air. An arm caught her.

"Are you all right?"

"Jiyora," She caught him as he wavered, barely staying on her feet herself. "You shouldn't be moving." She guided him backward, helped him to the ground, "Hold on and stay still."

"Yes my lady." He murmured weakly.

Kagome stood, turned away from him, back to the snake. It was currently occupied with the young woman Sayu had called Amio. She was dodging it easily, bashing the giant nose with her red pole. Kagome's eyes went to the side of the snake's head, where something flashed. Jiyora's sword was pressed into the snake, barely remaining high in the side of its head. "Sango!"

"Yes Kagome?" She hurled the boomerang and caught it once again.

"Can you and Kirara get me up there?" She demanded pointing.

"You want on it's head?"

"Yeah." She didn't offer an explanation, if what she planned worked they would all know soon enough.

"Kagome you can't be serious."

"I am." Kagome looked at her, "Please Sango, we don't really have time to discus it."

"Alright." Sango jumped onto Kirara's back, Kagome behind her and the cat leapt into the air, soared around the clearing and back toward the snake, "Ready Kagome?"

"Yeah." She slipped off of the side of the cat demon, landing on the snake's head, clinging to the scales. The snake began twisting, trying to throw her. Kagome slid her hand over the scales, catching another, moving carefully toward the sword.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Miroku cried.

"Be careful Kagome." Sango yelled, still flying past on Kirara.

"I'm trying to be." Kagome murmured, holding tightly onto the scales as the snake gave another violent toss of its head. She slid a little further, until her hand was only an inch from the sword. She pressed her feet into the scales like footholds, closed one hand around the sword's hilt, then after a moment and a deep breath, the other. She shoved it with all of her strength. The sword slid in further then stopped, Holding onto the weapon as tightly as she could, Kagome slid her feet higher, braced herself and shoved on the sword again, using every ounce of strength she could gather, using all of her body weight against it. The sword resisted, then there was a loud crack and the blade slid in to the hilt. The snake jolted, stiffened. For a second Kagome celebrated her victory, then the snake gave way beneath her, tumbled to the ground, and Kagome fell off to the side. In their hurry to avoid the snake, no one was ready to catch her.


	8. Chapter 8

It took her a moment to regain her breath after colliding with the ground. Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position. The snake lay motionless on the ground. She struggled to her feet, still having difficulties breathing.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango and Kirara landed only a few feet from her, when her friend nodded the demon slayer smiled, "That was amazing."

"Oh it was nothing. Jiyora put the sword there, I just pushed it in the rest of the way." She hadn't wanted to kill anything, but the snake had injured someone she counted as her friend, and had been standing between her and Sesshomaru. Her head snapped up suddenly. "Jiyora." She turned on her heel, raced to gather her backpack and drop at Jiyora's side. She dug into the bag, pulling out bandages and potions. "Oh Jiyora, I'm so sorry, I never should have led you into this. Now you're hurt and it's all my fault."

"Not at all miss, I've been hurt worse that this before, it's only a scratch." Jiyora offered a weak smile.

"Thanks." Kagome dug through all the objects she carried, "I don't have anything for snake bites, but this is an antidote that might slow the venom until we can find a cure."

"Kagome you don't even know that the snake was poisonous." Miroku reminded her.

"I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry." She reminded them, and held the mixed liquid to Jiyora's lips for him to drink. "Sayu," She called softly and waited for him to turn away from Amio. "I think you should take Jiyora back to the castle. Norain will be able to care for this wound far better than I can."

"No… we must stay… with you." There must have been poison in the snake's bite, because Jiyora was shaking, his eyes glazed over.

"Jiyora, you're…"

"She's right fool. If you stay here, or try to move on you'll die." Sayu stood looking down at the injured demon, but his usual sullen look was absent, even the glare implied by his words was missing, replaced by concern that echoed deeply in his eyes. "Amio."

"Yes brother?" The dark haired girl moved forward, the staff missing from her hand.

"Will you stay with them while I take Jiyora back and protect her?"

"Protect her? Sayu why are you protecting a human anyway? Don't you serve Lord Sesshomaru any longer?"

"This is an important matter. It is not vital that you understand. Will you do as I ask?" His face and tone hardened.

Amio's head dropped, "Yes brother."

He lifted his injured friend over his shoulder, "Keep close watch on her, she'll overwork herself." He waited until his sister had nodded before reaching over to pat her head, "Thank you little sister." He murmured and vanished in a blur.

"Amio, this is Kagome." Sango murmured, stepping between them.

"You're Sayu's sister huh? It's nice to meet you."

"I don't mean to offend you, but why is my brother protecting you?"

"Oh, it's a long story." Kagome smiled then turned to face the glares of Miroku and Sango. "Oh… um… I guess I owe you guys an apology."

"I should say so. It was heartless of you to just leave without telling us or even leaving word."

"Not to mention reckless. There's no telling how many demons could have attacked you." Sango added.

"You could have put yourself in serious danger."

"I know and I'm sorry." Kagome looked down, "I just couldn't stand around wondering, and then once I got to the castle and Norain told me it was true. I guess I forgot myself and… I have to hurry, he may need me."

"I understand." Sango murmured.

"I don't." Amio shrugged and turned away.

*

He had searched the upper floors, leaving a trail of dead breadcrumbs in his wake. Still his weapons were nowhere to be found. Despite his continuous attempts his mind would constantly wander to the girl, the danger she had put herself in. Was she even aware of it or had she walked unknowingly into this? Did she know the dead priestess had risen again? How would she survive without his protection? He had a difficult time banishing the questions from his mind. He should never have parted with her. His conscience would not allow him peace after causing her death.

Gorimaru claimed that the castle was surrounded by walls of the incapacitating gas. If that was true he may not be able to escape and go to her, not without killing the pompous panther first. His enemy remained where he had been, lurking somewhere in the lower floors, too afraid to come here himself. Sesshomaru was more than a little pleased by the fact that Gorimaru was afraid of facing him. The panther had learned some new tricks, but he had gained no true power. It was pathetic really, if he had not detested this creature for so long he might have pitied the weakling. Now it would die.

The staircase was easy to find, and as the rest of the castle, was empty. He progressed down, resolved to find and kill the panther that had resorted to trickery to capture him and bring him here. Empty handed he might be at a disadvantage, but he believed in his ability, his power. Knew that even armed Gorimaru was nothing. he followed a strong line of the demon's scent. This would end. Now.

*

He'd finally caught up to them. It hadn't taken very long really. He wasn't sure what he said to draw their attention as his eyes found Kagome's face.

They spun to the side staring at him, shocked looks on each face. For a moment they all sputtered, seemed to choke on their tongues. He'd know they would. So far it seemed the plan he'd formulated would work. He should feel worse about this, about killing this woman, but it had to be done. This was not the woman he had known. She had been tainted, taken from him without warning or knowledge. This monster had to be destroyed. He wasn't sure what he would tell Miroku and Sango after it was done. Not the truth. They would either not believe or be broken apart by knowing they had not noticed, had let it happen. He would blame another demon, maybe even stage the scene, find a weak demon, kill it, and claim it had killed Kagome.

"Inuyasha…you came." She moved forward with a smile, so like the real Kagome's had been. This demon had studied before taking over her. Her arms slid around him, and he hated that she smelled, felt like the real Kagome. He despised this creature, longed to tear it apart. He should be sad, but he could not be, could not summon any feeling except repulsion and hatred. He had to get the imposter away from Miroku and Sango. They would fight him if they knew what he was about to do.

"K…Kagome, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

She looked up, a little surprised. "Sure, but we have to get moving soon, so only for a minute."

"That'll be enough."

*

She looked down at the bound fox child. "I did not want to tie you up little fox, but I could not run the risk of you running ahead to warn your friends, now that you've seen us, know our plan." The fox was gagged and unable to do anything except make muffled noise. Kikyo turned away, looking down at the book and bowl of water. The book had proven far more useful than she had suspected it would be when she had taken it from the abandoned home of the witch who had resurrected her as clay that fed on the souls of the dead. She could see them in the pool of water thanks to one of the witch's spells. Her eyes left the slightly blurred image to go to the small warm red ball that glowed in her hands. Something so precious, that she had collected so easily…

-

"I know she meant a lot to you Inuyasha, perhaps more than myself, but I would not lie, not about something like this." She looked up at him, tried to make her eyes plead, "I love you, Inuyasha. I want only for you to be happy. This…this demon has used you, abused you in unforgivable ways. I can do nothing to save Kagome, neither can you. I have tried all I can, but it uses that amulet to protect itself, and I can not go near it." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe…"

"Inuyasha! I am not a petty and jealous woman. I know you loved Kagome, love her more than you have ever loved me. I can accept that now, but you are…"

"I never loved anyone more than you Kikyo." He murmured, not certain it was true even as he said it. It didn't matter anymore though. Kagome was gone, and Kikyo… Kikyo had come back to him again. He was meant to be with her, but Kagome deserved to be avenged. She had meant at least that much to him.

I wish that was true." Kikyo whispered, turning away from him to hide the small smile that curved her lips.

"It is. I love you Kikyo."

"Do you truly? Would you give me your heart as proof? Would you trust me with that?" She held his hands in hers, stared into his eyes. This was important, she had to have him answer, needed him to say yes.

"I… of course I would."

She threw her arms around him, murmuring words so low beneath her breath even he would not be able to hear. The power tingled as it gathered around her hands that were pressed to his back where his heart would be. The black magic that had resurrected her hand given her power of her own. She could feel it coming, feel the warmth pooling in her palm. A few more words and it was hers. She waited a few moments before pulling away, turning from him again so he would not see her tuck the heart out of sight. "You know what you have to do Inuyasha, what we have to do."

_

Kikyo laughed a little. Soon she would have har soul, and her deal would be completed. She would remain among the living, live the life that had been stolen from her. Once Inuyasha had taken the girl away she would dispose of the monk and demon slayer. They would not be as easily fooled, would figure out the truth eventually. She could not risk that, or give them the chance to interfere.

*

The shadows deepened here, filling corners with deep velvet blackness. There were no windows and all torches had been replaced by tall red wax candles. The air was cold, but still. He progressed through it without hesitation, without thought. Gorimaru was at the end of this hall, and he was about to kill the panther, reclaim his stolen items, and his human. She would be safe this time. He would ensure it.

The door was enormous, made of heavy ornately carved wood and thick black screens. He pushed it aside without a second thought, stepped through into the room beyond.

The ceiling was high, the room large and round. The stone was smooth, covered with carved and painted symbols. Fire flickered on the torches and hovered above the wicks of a hundred or more red candles that covered the floor, except for a thin walkway leading from where he stood to an empty circle of floor around a high stone table.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would find your way down here at all." Gorimaru looked up from the table, "I am glad you managed to come in time."

"Time? You should not be in such a hurry to die." Sesshomaru walked down the path left for him, heard the door slide closed behind him, but did not turn to look.

"I am not the one who will be dying." The panther smiled, "I am awaiting conformation that your human is dead. You should be glad to be joining her."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I am tired of your rambling." He stopped inside the circle.

"Then you intend to resist? It is pointless. You will die here, Sesshomaru, whether you fight or not."

*

"What did you want to talk about Inuyasha?" She stopped a few steps short of him.

"Kagome."

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

The look on his face changed. His eyes were suddenly cold. He was nearly glaring at her, his mouth set in a thin line. "I know what you really are. That you aren't really Kagome."

"What? What are you talking about?" She stared at him. Had Inuyasha finally lost it? Had something pushed him over the edge of sanity?

"Don't try fooling me anymore. I know the truth. You killed Kagome and took over her body. I'll destroy you for that."

"Destroy me?" She backed away from him. "This isn't funny Inuyasha."

"No it isn't. Come out of there. Show me your true form."

"This is my true form." He had to have gone crazy, but what had caused it? What had done this to him?

"You're tricks aren't working. Kagome wouldn't want her body used by a demon. I'll stop you from using it anymore."

Kagome turned on her toe, and began to run. She knew he would catch her, but she had to run. She hadn't brought any weapons with her. She hadn't expected it. She'd thought she would be safe with him. Maybe if she could get far enough Miroku and Sango would hear and come to help her. Together they could find out what had happened to Inuyasha and help him.

*

Shippo twisted and finally managed to slip a coil of rope over his head, loosening the others enough to slip out of. He stood for a moment staring at Kikyo's back, then ran. He had to reach the others and warn them. They were all in danger and didn't even know. They needed his help.

Kikyo turned around and nearly gasped. Mildly annoyed she turned and picked up the coils of rope. She looked at the path. She had forgotten how tricky foxes could be. It didn't matter if the child was free. She was about to go after the monk and woman anyway. Inuyasha would soon have disposed of her reincarnation. The amulet would have no power to stop him. Kagome would be defenseless.


	9. Chapter 9

He ran as fast as he was able, nearly screaming for help, but afraid of drawing Kikyo and Inuyasha's attention if the woman noticed he'd gone missing. This was the way Inuyasha had gone, the way Kagome and the others were. He had to get there before the half demon did something stupid and hurt Kagome. Shippo knew that he had to hurry.

*

She nearly fell as she skidded to a stop, found herself nearly staring into his eyes. "Inuyasha, please…"

"Don't. You can't fool me anymore. I'm tired of hearing you try." He swiped at her, yellow ropes of power trailing from his fingertips.

Kagome screamed and fell back, pushing herself as far away from him as possible.

"What? Can't fight on your own so you're going to hide inside of a girl's body and hope I can't bring myself to hurt you?" He took another swing, "Well I know you're only pretending, so I don't have a problem killing you."

"I'm not pretending anything." Kagome pushed herself to her feet, jumped back again, "Stop it!"

"I'll stop when you're dead."

*

He dodged the sword strike and came up with a lash of his whip. Gorimaru was forced to jump back. He laughed a little to himself, but otherwise betrayed no emotion. He wanted to destroy his enemy, to tear Gorimaru into small pieces and watch those crumble and become dust. He would take a lesser death, would not find the same satisfaction in it, but would accept a death as a death.

"You will never defeat me Sesshomaru. You were no match for me before, why would you be now?" The cat sneered, a small smug smile curling his thin mouth.

"I'm afraid my mood is rather dour, I will not be so easy on you as I have in the past."

"Such arrogance." Gorimaru paused, "Tell me, do all dogs brag as you do or can the others back up their claims?"

His anger surged, becoming at least partly his master. This mangy feline dared to commit such atrocities toward him and speak to him in this way. Sesshomaru would not allow it. Claws extended he swung. He was hungry for blood, in a way he had not been for a long time. He longed to transform, and crush this creature in his jaws, but the room was far too small, and the candles would burn him, the molten wax stick to his fur. He would not be able to maneuver properly and would make himself an easy target. He would have to kill Gorimaru in this form.

*

"Did you hear that?" Sango turned in the direction of the scream, the same way Kagome had gone with Inuyasha.

"Kagome and Inuyasha must have come across something they hadn't expected." Miroku murmured, "Looks like reconciliation will have to wait. Shall we help them?"

"Miroku! Sango!" They turned away from the scream to a shrill voice screaming their names as a child fox demon came skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Shippo, Inuyasha didn't say you were with him."

"You have to stop him, he's going to kill Kagome." Shippo's breathless voice could no longer support the volume of a yell.

"He's going to what?" Miroku started into the trees.

"He came to kill Kagome. He thinks she's a demon in disguise."

"Why would he think that?" Sango picked up the fox and began to run to the path her two friends had taken.

"Because I told him so." This voice was calm and collected. They froze at the coldness of it for a moment before turning to the source.

"Lady Kikyo." Miroku stared at the priestess, "You were destroyed in your attempt on Kagome's life, how can you have returned?"

"A certain demon that had need of my assistance to kill a certain young woman."

"How have you convinced Inuyasha to do this?" Sango demanded.

"She stole his heart, I saw it." Shippo cried.

"What a monster you've become, using tricks and black magic to force others into murder." Miroku appeared furious, he was reaching to open his wind tunnel. "Kikyo, you were once a great priestess, known for your power and goodness, now you are nothing more than a witch."

"Be still monk." Kikyo smiled at him, "If you suck me into your palm I take Inuyasha's heart with me, and he will be a walking shell, bent on revenge and destruction until the end of time, if he survives." Her smile dropped, "Most likely once you close up that tunnel, the connection between Inuyasha and his heart will be severed. Then he will die. Tell me monk, can you live with yourself if you kill your friend?"

Miroku hesitated, posed to remove the beads around his palm. "No Miroku, if she's right Inuyasha will die. He's under a spell and he needs our help as much as Kagome." Sango announced as she caught his arm.

"Right, but we have to help Kagome first. She's in the most danger if Inuyasha really means to kill her." Miroku pulled away from her, turned away from Kikyo and back to the path. "We have to hurry."

"I think not." A low word accompanied a thin powder that fell over them. It began to glow and as each of them struggled to continue it became impossible to move, and speaking was equally as difficult. "You will not interfere." She smiled at them and walked a few steps closer to the path than they had made it, "If Kagome is not dead already she will be soon. I would enjoy seeing that I think." Kikyo announced as she continued down the path.

*

"Inuyasha, you have to stop this!" She narrowly dodged yet another attack, but she could not keep this up for much longer. He was stronger, faster than her, would be able to fight much longer at this pace. If she was even a fraction of a second too slow she would be dead. "Please Inuyasha." He didn't respond, only came at her again. Kagome dodged and ran. Why hadn't the others heard her scream and come to help? What was happening to keep them away? Why was Inuyasha acting like this? She made another desperate run for the clearing where she had left her friends, and as usual Inuyasha was there instantly to block her. She ducked his swing and raced past, but he had grabbed her in less than a second, threw her back by the collar of her shirt. As she hit the ground and looked upward he was coming toward her, a menacing look in his eye as he cracked his knuckles threateningly. She wasn't able to stand up in time, wouldn't have a chance to run again. "Inuyasha… please don't do this…"

*

The sword came at him again and again. He dodged it, knocked it aside. The small slices in his hand itched a little. It was annoying. This cat was annoying. Sesshomaru was growing tired of it. The perfume of the candles filled the air, clawing with the air into his lungs, strong enough to dull his nose, cloud his mind slightly. All that he knew, all that mattered was that his brave, loyal, beautiful human was fighting her way to him, either unaware or uncaring about the danger that was closing in around her. She was in a great deal of danger and only he could protect her. She was in need of him, and he would go to her, rescue her once again before releasing her. He could not keep her, but no other would harm her.

"You're becoming sloppy Sesshomaru, are your thoughts somewhere else? With a certain human that may or may not be dead?"

His whip lashed, cutting into the cat's flesh, "You should not be so careless yourself." Sesshomaru murmured, bringing his hand around to deliver another lash.

The blinding pain nearly made him buckle. A trickle of something warm oozed down the back of his neck, another down from his forehead. The room spun. He wheeled around, his poison claws glowing as he reached for those who had attacked him.

"Quickly fools, before he recovers." His hands were grasped and forced behind his back. The rope used to tie them was thick and rough, scratching his skin. He was forced to his knees. Another blow brought darkness, illusion. Her face was close to his, shining with the purest joy he had ever seen. Then the image cracked and she was gone, leaving only blackness to claim him.

*

She struggled against the mystical bonds holding her, but was unable to move or even breath deeply. Amio's mind whirred. She had to hurry, to break these bindings. The human her brother had charged her with protecting could already be dead, but if she wasn't, if the human still lived Amio had to get to her. She could not fail Sayu.

Amio forced her body to be perfectly still, focused all of her strength into her lips and vocal chords. She had only one choice left, one option that might help her to break free. "Mar…i…tome…" she felt the mystical weapon stir in her pocket, "Fr…ee… me." She stained to speak, but barely managed to make a sound. The weapon responded. She could feel the power surge from the shrunken pole-arm. It swarmed over her as warmth, then a searing heat. She channeled as much of own power as she could into the weapon, boosting its own. Instinct kicked in, telling her to fight. Amio put every ounce of her strength into a violent jerk that broke her free from the dark magic's hold.

For a moment she struggled to breath, to pull her power back to her and regain her strength. She forced herself to her feet, turned to the other two. She could not leave them at the spell's mercy. She would have to help them, hope the human was capable of lasting a little longer. She moved to Sango, held out the still shrunken weapon, replacing the spent power with her own. "Fight now Sango." She murmured and the young woman struggled a moment longer before breaking free.

"How did you?"

"Maritome has many powers. There should be enough left in it to free the monk." Amio handed the weapon to the girl, "Just ask for its help. I have to go ahead. That human might still be alive." She turned, ran down the path toward where the sounds of screaming had come from. She wasn't sure how well she would fare against two enemies in this weakened condition, but she had to try. She caught the sword Jiyora had left behind as she ran. She could not take Maritome with her, but she needed a weapon, even if she wasn't as good with a sword.

Sango took the small weapon and pressed the blade into the glowing aura around Miroku. "Hold on for just a second, you'll be free soon." She held the small staff tightly in her hand, "Maritome… please help us." She whispered. The weapon burned against her fingertips. For a long moment there was silence, stillness. "Now Miroku."

*

She scooted back, watching him hesitate. Then his hand came down on her. Kagome screamed prepared for the pain that never came. She blinked and looked up. Sayu's sister, Amio, stood over her, holding Inuyasha by the wrist.

"You won't be hurting this human." She murmured and threw him backward.

"She's no human. It's a demon hiding in a human's body."

"Fool, someone's been playing with your head." Amio looked at him intently, "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yes, thank you." Kagome forced herself to her feet, "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"They'll be along soon. Run."

"No. You will not let her escape." Inuyasha threw himself at Amio, who easily braced herself for the attack.

"Kagome run!"

She hesitated for a long moment, watching Amio and Inuyasha struggle against each other, "Amio, don't hurt him."

"I told you to run." The young woman glanced over her shoulder, "Get away from here! As far as you can."

"No, I can't just leave." Kagome looked at him, "I know I hurt you Inuyasha, but I never meant to, you know that, you have to. We've been friends for so long…"

"Shut up! You aren't Kagome, you aren't my friend. You killed her. Took her from me forever." He threw himself against Amio, trying to force her aside.

"That isn't true! You know me Inuyasha, look into my eyes and tell me I'm not me."

"Kagome, " Sango jumped off of Kirara as she landed and ran to the girl's side. "You're okay."

"He thinks I'm a demon Sango… I don't understand."

"It was Kikyo. She's back."

"I know, I've seen her." Kagome murmured, trying to ignore their shock, "But why would you believe her Inuyasha?"

"She's got him under a spell, she stole his heart from him."

"I'm glad you've all caught up, but now do you think you could get her out of here?" Amio threw Inuyasha back, blocked him as he ran for Kagome again.

She isn't going anywhere." Kikyo stepped out into the light of the clearing, "none of you are. You've caused too much trouble, you won't cause any more." She held out her hands, something glowed red in her palms. "See them for what they are Inuyasha! They are conspirators of the demon. Hate them, destroy them all."

"I can't hold him much longer. You have to run." Amio called as Inuyasha came at her more ferociously than before.

"I told you already. She is not going anywhere."

"How could you do this Kikyo? You claim you love Inuyasha, but you would turn him into this? A helpless slave to commit your murders?" Kagome stared at the woman with wide eyes. "I could never imagine doing anything like that. You're a monster."

"I will do what I must."

"You're horrible." Kagome reached for the quiver and backpack in Sango's hands, removed the fan. "If you want me dead come do it yourself."

"Do not believe I am incapable of destroying you. Even with your special protection." Kikyo drew an arrow from her quiver, fitted it to her bow. "My power will overcome yours, and your demon lover's."

"Then stop talking and do it." Kagome snapped, annoyed. She had important things to do. Things Kikyo was delaying her from, a life she was trying to save, which Kikyo was endangering further. She did not have time to spare. She had planned to deal with Kikyo after she had known that Sesshomaru was safe. She tried not to flinch as the arrow was released and flew at her face, stopping barely an inch from her nose. Kagome stared at it, where the edge of the arrow was pressing against the wall of power, it's own dark force glowing around it. She swallowed, reached out to grasp the arrow's shaft and threw it to the ground. "That won't work." Kagome murmured, stepping on the arrow.

"Eventually I will kill you." Kikyo fired another arrow, then another and finally a third. The amulet's power spread, blocking the sharp edges and their dark power. Relentless, the arrows attempted to drive forward. Kagome opened the fan and sliced them in two, ending the spell that had propelled them.

"Aren't you tired of this yet Kikyo?"

"You hide behind the power of those stronger than yourself." Kikyo smiled, "You are helpless, worthless on your own."

The words cut deep, just as they were meant to. Kikyo was attempting to upset her, make her angry enough to do something foolish. She wouldn't. "Go Kikyo. I have somewhere else to be."

"I will never leave." Kikyo snapped, firing her last arrow before she moved. She faced forward, her knife at the ready, whispering words Kagome couldn't hear well enough to understand. The amulet trembled against her. Kikyo was trying to overcome it, overtax it's power until it was broken. Kagome couldn't let that happen. As Kikyo neared she struck out with the fan.

The scream tore the air, and the amulet's trembling ended. The arrows fell. Kagome watched in shock as Kikyo crumbled to the ground. For a second she blinked then looked down to find the thin steel blades covered in blood. She had hit her mark. Her eyes went back to Kikyo, watched blood leak from between her fingers that held her left wrist. Her left hand moved, tilted down and then hit the ground, free of her arm that was still held in her right hand. Kagome's stomach churned threateningly. She had meant to stop Kikyo, not injure her like this.

"I… I…" She wasn't sure what to say to the wounded woman.

"Kill her Inuyasha, kill her!" Kikyo screamed, holding her arm to her chest.

Inuyasha snarled and tried to push past Amio, who was still just barely managing to restrain him. Kagome turned to look at him, watching what Kikyo's spell had reduced him to.

"Sango, take her away from here, I will hold him off." Amio called over her shoulder.

"No, not yet." Kagome pulled free of Sango and Miroku's reaching hands. She ran to Amio, stopped just short of her, "I may be too late, but if all this does is keep it from getting worse it's worth it, since this is my fault." She pulled the amulet over her head. She didn't want to give this up. The small disc had a stone the color of his eyes and hung on a thin rope of Sesshomaru's hair, connecting them to each other. Inuyasha needed its power more than she did though. With trembling fingers she dropped it over his head, "Now, get back from him Amio." Kagome backed up several steps. After a moment of hesitation Amio flung herself back from the snarling half demon. "Inuyasha… Sit boy." She moved as he was flung to the ground. Kagome ran to Sango and Miroku, climbed onto Kirara with them. "We have to get away from here."

"Are we leaving Inuyasha behind?" For the first time Shippo spoke, drawing Kagome's attention.

"We don't have a choice Shippo. Until he's free of Kikyo's hold we can't trust Inuyasha." Kagome murmured as the cat demon took to the sky, "We'll just have to hope he's strong enough to escape her."

"And that we're fast enough to outrun him if he can't." Miroku murmured.

*

He blinked and forced himself up from the ground, not certain of how he'd gotten there. He wiped the dirt from his face and stared at his hands when he realized there was blood on them. His eyes widened.

Something small bounced against his chest. His eyes found it, a small silver disc on woven strands of silver hair. The amulet Sesshomaru had given to Kagome. He looked at his hands, heard the echoes of her pleading with him to stop. The air reeked of blood. "Kagome… what have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

Blood ran in curling ribbons from her fingers, vanishing down the long stream of flowing water. She sank into the river, cringing as the cold water surrounded her, pressed into the shallow wounds on her body. She hoped the bruises would vanish quickly, they were more annoying than painful.

They had flown away from where Inuyasha had found them, had been forced to leave the path to avoid another run in. There was no telling how far from Sesshomaru she was now, how she would even find him. She sighed, dropped deeper into the water, settled with her chin just above the surface. She had a new probably now. Even if, no after she managed to save Sesshomaru how would she be able to help Inuyasha and deal with Kikyo? And on top of that she was no longer on the path Norain, Jiyora and Sayu had placed her on. That meant she would not come across Sesshomaru if he was returning to the castle. How would this work out now?

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked softly, hesitating as she approached the bank.

"Yeah, I'll be better in a day or two." Kagome murmured, keeping the worst of her wounds hidden from Sango's eyes.

"You've been really quiet since…"

"Oh… I have a lot of things to think about, and now we have to come up with a way to save Inuyasha as well," She sighed and wished she could sink even further into the water, "I don't even know where to start."

"You should stop worrying. We'll manage, just like we always do."

"Thanks Sango." She flashed a bright, fake smile, hoping Sango would leave her alone. She had a lot to work through her head. She watched the water flow past her, felt it pull at her hair, trying to take her with it. A part of her wanted to go, wanted to five up and flow down the river, but even as she thought of it a stab of guilt and pain pierced her. How could she even think of abandoning Sesshomaru? She would never be happy or at peace without him, would never be able to live with herself if she didn't help him.

"Kagome?" Sango glanced down at her, "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" She glanced up, "Oh, sorry I was thinking. Must have zoned out for a while."

"Just don't stay out here too long. You know how persistent Kikyo is, and with Inuyasha how he is… there's no telling when they may track us down."

"Don't worry. I'll only be a couple of minutes."

"I'll see you back at camp then." Sango murmured as she turned away, "Kagome, you aren't going to take off without us again are you?"

"No Sango, I won't just take off again. I didn't mean to worry you, but I… I had to hurry. I still do, but… after you hear it enough some things make sense."

"Like what?"

"Whatever I'm walking into, hurrying in without knowing what to do or what I'm getting into isn't smart"

"I never thought anyone would be able to convince you of that."

"I'm not stupid, just concerned. I didn't want to put anyone in danger or anything."

"We know that." Sango paused a moment longer, "well I'll let you.. I'll leave you alone for a while."

Kagome turned to watch her go, then dunked herself under the water. She didn't have much time, but she would figure this out.

*

Her eyes opened slowly. She shifted a little, tried to ignore the pain throbbing in her arm. She swallowed and tried to sit up."

"Don't move too much or you'll start bleeding again." His voice was low, tired. He sat a short distance from her, a fire burning between them.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't start Kikyo." He looked through the flames at her, "I remember all of it, everything you said and made me do."

"Then why remain here? Why have you not run?"

"I don't run away from things." Inuyasha looked away, "Even after all of it, I don't want you to die."

"That is why you are so easily played." Kikyo snapped.

"Why would you do that Kikyo? Why would you trick me like that?"

"You know why."

"You couldn't kill Kagome on your own, so you found a way to make me do it for you." Inuyasha wanted to be angry with her, but couldn't muster the emotion. He felt the small disc below his kimono, the cold metal refusing to hold his warmth. He didn't want Kikyo to know he had Kagome's amulet. It would leave her defenseless against Kikyo's attacks. For now Kagome would be safe while Kikyo was busy trying to find another way around the amulet.

"not everything I said was a lie. The man who resurrected me will allow me to live if I kill the thief."

"So, you're working for someone?"

"My affairs have nothing to do with you?"

"Well you drug me into it didn't you?" Inuyasha asked sharply, "Now I'm involved, so you might as well tell me."

"Kagome is interfering with someone's plan. He wanted me to kill her before she could cause more damage"  
"Making deals? Haven't you done enough to her? Didn't you learn from the last time?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "Damn it Kikyo, I watched Sesshomaru tear you limb from limb and then rip you into pieces. Do you think I want to see that again? You've already been resurrected twice, you should know better by now. Do you want to be dead again?"

"I am doing what I must to have my life." Kikyo cringed as she moved her left arm. "How are you no longer under my control?"

"I'm stronger than that I guess." He looked down at her, 'You don't even care. All you want is Kagome dead and her soul."

"My soul. The wench stole it from me."

"You died!" He was staring down at her, wondering how he could be angry now when it had seemed so impossible only moments before.

"Yes, I died, I was killed before my time. I have been given the opportunity to live my life as I should have, I will do whatever I must to keep my life."

"You're a fool Kikyo." He shook his head, sat down again, "Kagome will beat you, just like last time. As soon as she gets to Sesshomaru and he finds out you're after her again he won't hesitate to kill you.

"Your brother is probably already dead himself by now. He will be able to do nothing." Kikyo snapped.

For a moment he stared at her, "What?" She only laughed a little. "Damn it Kikyo, tell me what you've gotten yourself into. I can help you."

"Help me? You cannot help me." She turned away from him, "You're older brother is or soon will be dead and beyond her help. I will receive my reward fallowing her death."

"Sesshomaru won't just let someone kill him. He's too stubborn to die and… if he knows Kagome is in danger he won't stop until she's safe. He won't care about anything else, and he won't hesitate to kill anyone in his way."

"He won't have the chance." Kikyo murmured. She did not wait for him to say anything before walking away, and she did not glance back, even for a second before vanishing into the trees.

*

"He won't stop. The priestess won't let him. You know that don't you?" Amio murmured.

"I know better than anyone, I've dealt with Kikyo and Inuyasha for a long time." Kagome responded. She had known that Amio had been nearby since Sango had left. The female dog demon hadn't attempted to conceal her movements, "He usually isn't like that."

"You should not have given up that amulet. The priestess will know and she will come to kill you."

"I can handle her, it's Inuyasha I don't want to hurt." Kagome mumbled, looking down.

"You shouldn't worry so much about the half demon. You should be worried about yourself."

Kagome chuckled a little, "Now you sound like Sesshomaru. He'd kill me if he knew about this."

"Aren't you afraid that Lord Sesshomaru will kill you when you do find him?" Amio asked softly, staring at the ground.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't really kill me. He'd be annoyed that I'm putting myself in danger, but he won't hurt me." Kagome smiled, "Do you know him Amio?"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Amio paused, "I met him once, when I was young. I went to the castle to see my brother. I was walking in the gates at the exact moment he was walking out. I've never met a more powerful demon, he's… terrifying."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." She tucked the hairbrush into her backpack, "I was afraid of him the first time I met him. Of course, I'd only seen a few demons, and … well it's a long story." She shrugged.

"Do you have some way to find Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I… no." Kagome sighed, "I knew he was at the end of that path, and now… now I don't know."

"No wonder you've been worried." Amio turned away, "If his lordship is truly as fond of you as many claim I'm sure he will come to find you."

"What if he can't though?" Kagome murmured and started walking, glad that Amio didn't respond to her question.

*

He stood outside of the castle, blinked against the bright light of the coming day that fell across him. He recalled this feeling, the coolness of the early morning air, the wind tugging at him. When had he known this feeling before? Somehow he could find no memory of it, or anything. He should be moving, he had somewhere to be, didn't he?

"yes" Whispered the voice in his head, blocking any thoughts of his own, "there is a girl you have to deal with. You know her face. You know how to find her, and what to do once you accomplish that."

Her face appeared before him. Her small hand moved aside dark hair to reveal soft eyes in her pale face. The corners of her full lips trembled into a slight smile. He was sad to see the mental image go. She was beautiful to look at. Why did he hate her? What had this woman done that he had to kill her, and why could he not remember?

*

"I can't help feeling that this is a bad idea." Sango glanced around almost nervously, "What if Kikyo and Inuyasha are waiting for us?"

"She won't be. Kikyo will be out looking for a way to try to kill me."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes, and besides, she'll have to find a new way to fight with her hand missing." A pang of guilt cut into her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. After all Kikyo has been killed and returned twice, loosing a limb will not slow her down for long." Miroku sighed, "However, I must agree with Sango that returning here was probably not the best of ideas."

"This path is the only way I know of to reach Sesshomaru and if I keep going eventually Kikyo will come after me again, and we can help Inuyasha then." Kagome said it with more conviction than she felt. She knew Kikyo would come after her, and that she would send Inuyasha if she was able, but Kagome had no idea how to free Inuyasha if she hadn't managed to last time."

"Do not worry about the half demon, I know that is your concern. He will not be difficult to deal with."

"Thanks Amio, but I don't want Inuyasha to get hurt. Kikyo is the one doing it, not him."

"She's using him because you'll allow him to get close to you, because you do not wish him harm. She will use that to her advantage." Amio murmured, speaking to Kagome as if she were afraid of upsetting the others.

"I know…" Kagome sighed, "But I won't hurt him while he has no control over himself."

"He gave himself over to the woman, it is his own fault."

"You don't know him Amio, Kikyo takes advantage of him, it's not his fault."

*

"Why couldn't he find her? Inuyasha didn't stop running, searching for her scent. Where would he find her? Would he find her at all? He couldn't have killed her, he wouldn't have.

*

"You've failed me priestess."

"It is not my fault. The demon has taught her things she did not know before."

"Which you should have foreseen." Gorimaru glared at her for only a moment, "But I am forgiving. I will mend your wounds, and give you another chance."

"Another chance?"

"My enemy has been vanquished, but I will not be pleased until all that he held dear is destroyed. Only then will I know peace or joy."

"You truly despise him."

"That is none of your concern." Gorimaru turned away, "You will no longer be responsible for the human girl's death. I want you to lead the attack against her companions. I will personally see to the capture of Sesshomaru's castle.

"I want to see her dead myself."

"You will obey me or return to the dead this instant." There was a slow smirk on his sharp face, "I have a better plan."

*

She moved forward slowly, her eyes sweeping the ground in front of her. She could sense something coming closer, something she didn't quite recognize or know why she felt. The morning was silent, lonely. She didn't like this feeling. It had been so long since she had felt helpless that Kagome was having a hard time adjusting to the feeling.

Every few moments she scanned the path ahead of her, the tree line. No one spoke to her, or at all. She glanced up at them, then back to the trees and was instantly frozen.

His silver hair slid across his face, and he watched her with dull empty eyes. She stared at him for a long moment, blinking several times, but still he didn't disappear. For a moment longer he watched her, then turned away and vanished slowly into the trees. A single strand of silver hair was carried to her by the wind. Kagome caught it with a gasp and after only a second ran after him.

The trees became blurs passing her, and she began to wonder if she had been hallucinating. She twisted the silver strand around her finger, knowing it was his, that he had been there. But why would he run from her? Why hadn't he simply come out and talked to her. He probably didn't want an audience, and he had know she would be following.

*

"What should we do?"

"Nothing. It was Sesshomaru, he won't hurt her." Sango whispered, "I guess now all we have to do is figure out how to save Inuyasha."

"I think not."

*

She came skidding to a halt behind him, her breathing labored. He did not turn to her right away, only after she had whispered a name he did not recognize. He watched as she approached him, and was shocked as her arms clasped suddenly around him. There was something achingly familiar about the feel of her body against his. Her intoxicating scent flowed into his nose, into his body, and when she spoke he found her voice as enchanting as her face.

"Sesshomaru, I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay."

He was silent pondering her words, curious about her. Who was Sesshomaru he wondered suddenly, and why had she called him by that name twice? In his mind he knew he hated her, but he could find no anger toward her.

"Sessh, are you okay?" She demanded softly, taking a step back from him, wondering why he was acting so strangely.

"I…am fine." He did not know why he was responding to that name. It was not his, but he had no recollection of ever having a name."

"Oh good." She smiled and looked down, 'I was coming to find you, I know you'll be…"

"I am glad you came." He could use this mistake of hers to lure her into a false secure feeling. Thinking he was this person she cared for this human woman would allow him to get close to her, close enough to kill easily.

She blinked up at him. Glad she had come? Sesshomaru would not be glad. He was angry, annoyed with her every time she placed herself in danger, and coming after him was one of the most dangerous things she had ever done involving him. He would not be glad that she had come for him, he would tell her that she had been wrong to worry about him, wrong to think he would need her help. That was the sort of thing Sesshomaru would have said, not that he was glad she had come after him. "Are you okay? Did something happen that I should know about?"

"Why would you ask that?" There was something strange about these words, they did not feel natural on his tongue, and the look on her face was a little guarded.

"you're acting really weird." She moved toward him, but still kept a short distance between them, uncomfortable for some reason, nervous.

"Don't be stupid." He watched her face change. Her eyes widened and she backed away slightly. "What's wrong?"

She watched him closely. It had to be Sesshomaru. It was almost impossible to duplicate him so exactly, but she had been tricked before. This wasn't like that time though. It had to be Sesshomaru, but there was something wrong with him. Even his eyes weren't right. They were blank, dead in a way they had never been before. The spark that had always been there was not just guarded it was gone. "I… Where have you been? What happened to you?"

Trying to read her was impossible, and he had no answer for her question. The voice continued only to scream "Kill her" in the back of his mind.

"Sesshomaru?" She hovered between moving toward him and running away. He looked away, then turned back, and there was only coldness on his face and a mild curiosity.

"Tell me, who is this Sesshomaru?" He asked softly, wanting to know before he killed her.

"You are…aren't you?"

"No." He moved suddenly, accepting that he would not get an answer.


	11. Chapter 11

His claws whizzed over her head and Kagome dropped and rolled away. He wasn't even fighting like himself. This was Sesshomaru and at the same time it wasn't. She had to get away until he came back to himself. She jumped to her feet and ran into the trees. She couldn't go back to the others. They would protect her, but they would hurt or kill Sesshomaru in the process, and she could not let that happen. She swallowed, at least he didn't seem to remember his own powers, that would give her a chance to outrun him long enough for him to get control of himself again. If he remembered exactly how fast and powerful he was before then she was going to be in serious trouble.

His hand was a blur passing her. Kagome fell sideways to avoid the blow, barely managing to keep her footing as she ran in a new direction. He was keeping up with her easily, even without using his demon speed. Maybe she had underestimated his abilities when he was not using his demonic powers. She cried out as the tip of one claw sliced into her shoulder.

Something was nagging at his mind, slowly lapping at the numbness that cloaked part of his mind. The scent of her blood was so familiar, yet he could not place it. He prepared another swipe, and again the girl he chased dodged him. Mildly annoyed he continued his pursuit.

The stone caught her shoe's toe, sent her sprawling to the ground. Franticly she struggled to her feet, another cry escaping her as pain sliced down her back.

*

"Kikyo…" They stared at her in shock. The woman stood on the path in front of them, her eyes moving slowly over each of them.

"I am disappointed that I will have to allow another to kill Kagome, but you will not escape me."

"Your wounds should have incapacitated you for longer than this."

"Priestess Kikyo, there must be someway to form a truce. We do not want to fight you." Miroku murmured.

"Your desires mean nothing to me." Kikyo smirked and raised her bow, an arrow already fitted to the string.

Amio had seen the woman before, but had been too busy dealing with the half demon to spare her much attention. "She was badly injured and yet she stands before us unharmed."

"It must be the work of whoever brought her back to life."

"She uses powerful dark magic, we had best be careful."

"You're right Miroku, but what do we do if she sends Inuyasha after us again?"

"Leave her to me." Amio produced Maritome from a pocket, she smiled a little, "her dark magic means nothing to me."

"We shall see." The arrow released with a snap, and for a second it seemed that Amio was not ready. When she moved the female demon became a blur of color. Maritome spun in her hand, deflecting the arrow. Amio stilled, smiling. This would not be so difficult after all.

"Go, I'll deal with her."

"Are you sure Amio?"

"One fallen priestess stands no chance against my weapon." She glanced at them, "I will finish with her and catch up soon."

They paused as a scream tore through the air.

*

She rolled across the ground to stare up at him, ignoring the heat of her own blood running down her back. She blinked and backed away, but stopped. Sesshomaru was going to kill her, she couldn't outrun him and she had nothing to fight back with. Tears pricked, but did not form in her eyes. He stopped a few steps away to watch her.

Kagome pushed herself to her feet, swallowed against the pain. "Sessh…" She stepped forward and faltered before catching him to support herself. She threw her arms around him, hugged him tightly. "Remember me Sessh, remember that you know me, and who you are." She hugged him a little more tightly, "I love you Sesshomaru, I can't bear to see you like this." She whispered.

Her face washed across his memory, her name echoed in his ears. "Kagome…" the name escaped him as a whisper. He felt her arms tighten around his waist. 'kill her' the voice in his head screamed and what answered by another asking why. For a second the voice paused, ' you hate her. Kill her now.' "No." He struggled for control of himself, and barely managed to keep his hands from ending her life. "Run Kagome, release me and leave."

"Sesshomaru are you okay?"

He was loosing control of himself again. If she remained this close to him he would destroy her. Sesshomaru could not endure the thought. "You must stay back from me." It took all of his will to shove her away from him and move back. "Turn away." He would not have her see this. He would not be able to control himself if he remained as he was. His death would delay Gorimaru long enough that she could escape him. "you will go far from here, do not seek me again"

"Sessh…" There was a blazing determination in his eyes. "What are you planning to do?"

"Do as I say." He drew his sword as she turned away. He would have to act quickly or she would attempt to stop him, he could not allow that. He turned the blade in his hands.

"How dare you defy me!" Gorimaru's voice roared through his mind, and his body began to shake as hands crawled through him, an unusual force trying to take control of his muscles and limbs. "Kill the wench. Destroy her!"

"I will do no such thing." He whispered, battling for control of his own body. He felt the ground collide with his knees and forced his hands to maintain their grip on the sword.

"Sessh?" She turned to glance at him over her shoulder.

"Stay as you are!" He watched her, steeling his resolve. If he was to remain as he was she would be in danger. He had to free himself from Gorimaru's hold, and a full death was the only way. He had to die to protect her, but that would leave her defenseless in the future. If he did not do this though, she would have no future. He wanted to ask fro her forgiveness, but would not. He had to finish this quickly.

He hesitated no longer, but shoved the blade with all of his strength. He ignored the pain as it sliced through him and cut across the lower part of his stomach. Putting the last of his strength into the action he turned the blade and completed the upward cut that would end his life.

The sudden thud shocked her, and Kagome turned to him, surprised when he didn't command her to stay turned around. It made sense a moment later. She stared for a moment frozen in place. Tears burned her eyes. He had fallen sideways to the ground, his clothes were stained with blood that had also spilled around him, and Tokijin lay beside him also covered in his blood.

"Sesshomaru!" She ran to him, dropping to her knees beside him, "Sesshomaru." She caught his shoulders, lifted him to look at his face, "What have you done?" No one else could wield Tokijin, or would be able to wound him so badly.

"There was no other way." His voice was only a whisper. His hand rose to her face and he tucked back a piece of her hair. The last spark of life left his eyes as they closed and his hand fell away from her.

"Sessh… No!" She stared at him for a moment, then hugged him tightly against her, "Sesshomaru… you can't do this. You can't die! You can't just leave me like this." She buried her face in his hair, held him close to her, "Don't die. Please don't die." The words continued, broken by sobs as tears fell uncontrolled from her eyes and her entire body shook with the sobs she could not stop.

"Kagome?"

She swallowed her tears, but did not release him, "If you came to kill me you might as well do it now Inuyasha."

"Kagome what happened here?"

"Why should you care?" She glared at him then turned her face into Sesshomaru's hair.

"It won't do any good to hang on to him. He's dead."

"No, he can't be dead. He wouldn't die, not like this."

"Kagome…" He moved closer to her, "Kagome did you do this?"

"No! How can you even ask that? I would never do anything to hurt Sesshomaru, I wouldn't be able to I love him."

"Then he killed himself."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's his blood on Tokijin and you and he are the only ones who can wield it without being possessed and coming after me. So tell me what happened."

"Kagome!" Her name echoed from two people who appeared in the distance. They raced toward her, "Oh Kagome, what happened?"

"He… he wasn't himself… something made him attack me, but he stopped and then he… he…"

"He killed himself rather than hurt you. Sesshomaru truly loved you to make such a sacrifice Kagome." Miroku murmured as Sango placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

For a long moment Kagome was silent, trying to control her tears enough to speak. "Inu… Inuyasha," She looked up at him, sniffed once, "If Sesshomaru can use Tetsusaiga you should be able to use Tenseiga right?"

"I don't know, I've never tried."

"Well try!" Kagome placed Sesshomaru's head and shoulders gently on the ground.

"I can't. I… I don't think it'll work on one of us or that I can use it being a half demon."

"You're lying."

"Yeah I am. I won't be able to use it because I don't want to save him. I've hated that bastard for nearly my whole life."

"How can you say that? He's your brother."

"I'm telling you it won't work."

"Inuyasha sit boy!" She watched him fall to the ground, repeated the small word several times to watch him bounce against the ground, making a small crater. She watched in satisfaction as he ceased to move.

"Kagome, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe Amio? Maybe she could use Tenseiga?"

"I think you have to be related to their father to use it." Kagome dropped to her knees next to his lifeless body. Anger erupted deep inside of her, burning past the sadness to consume her. Her hand was surprisingly steady as she brushed his bangs back from his face, traced the moon shaped mark on his forehead. "I guess it's up to me then."

"Kagome?"

"Did you find my backpack? I dropped it somewhere down there."

"I'll go get it Kagome." Shippo raced away from them, vanishing for a moment into the trees before reappearing, struggling to pull her yellow backpack.

"What are you planning to do Kagome?" Sango asked, stepping back from her as Kagome leaned back from Sesshomaru.

"Gorimaru is going to pay for doing this. He'll think that with Sesshomaru gone he can take over everything. I can't let that happen."

"You can't plan to go after him?"

"I don't have any other choice." Kagome closed her eyes, pushed herself to her feet, "He'll underestimate me, and I'm stronger than I used to be. Don't follow me."

"If you're going we are too."

"No, I have to go alone. I appreciate everything you've done, but this is…" This is my job, I have to avenge him. She didn't say the words, they wouldn't understand if she had. They would want to go with her. "I just have to go alone. Stay here with him until I get back."

"Kagome, I'm certain Inuyasha will be fine in a few moments."

"It isn't Inuyasha I'm worried about. If they get a hold of Sesshomaru…"

"Sesshomaru is dead, what more can they do to him?"

"Gorimaru has power over the dead. If he gets Sesshomaru's body he'll turn him into a mindless puppet. If I can't save his life, I can at least let him rest peacefully."

"Kagome." Sango looked at her for a moment, then lowered her head, "If you're sure."

"I am. Thanks Sango." She bent in half to catch Tokijin's hilt, pulled the weapon away from Sesshomaru. The sword was as heavy as she remembered. Kagome crossed the clearing to pull out her fan. She tucked it into her waistband, wrapped in cloth to keep the blades from cutting her. Her bow and arrows were gone, but she would find a way to defeat him without them. She glanced at Sesshomaru for a moment, then nodded and turned away. "Okay, I'm going. It shouldn't take me long."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can feel it."

*

"Untie me already, I can still catch up to her."

"No Inuyasha, Kikyo may find a way to get a hold of you, and besides Kagome wanted to go alone."

"You're just going to let her walk into her death? If that guy beat Sesshomaru what chance does Kagome stand?"

"That is just like you Inuyasha. Just because Kagome is human does not mean she is helpless."

"Miroku is right. With her spiritual powers Kagome is as strong as any of us, and while she was with Sesshomaru he taught her a great deal. If anyone can fight Gorimaru it's Kagome."

"We should be helping her."

"We promised to protect Sesshomaru's body."

"Lord Sesshomaru's body?" Amio moved toward them through the trees, Maritome no where to be seen. She froze when she saw him. "What happened to here?"

"Gorimaru somehow managed to take control of Sesshomaru, but he broke through enough to kill himself rather than Kagome."

"Gorimaru sent Lord Sesshomaru to kill Kagome?" Amio looked around, "Where is she and why is the half demon tied up?"

"Kagome went ahead alone and these idiots are letting her. Let me go and I'll catch her."

"I see. Kagome has gone for revenge." Amio paused, "I swore to my brother that I would protect her, but I doubt she would be glad of my presence."

"No, Kagome was adamant about doing this on her own."

*

It loomed over her, dark and forbidding. Kagome hesitated , staring at Gorimaru's castle. She'd found it at last. She sighed, "Well Sessh, I'm here. I hope you can hear me, where ever you are. If you can, I know you won't be happy with me, but I have to do this, for both of us." She tightened her grip on Tokijin, lifted the long blade. "So here I go. If you're watching from somewhere, know that I'm not afraid."


	12. Chapter 12

This was probably going to be the last thing she ever did. It would be worth it, as long as she took Gorimaru to the after life with her. A strange calmness settled over her as she walked. It felt like Sesshomaru was walking beside her, even though she knew it was ridiculous. It was still a comforting thought. Gorimaru would pay for what he had done to Sesshomaru, for taking the man she loved from her and the rest of the world.

The hinges on the lard door creaked loudly as she pushed it open. She hesitated for a moment in the doorway, before stepping into the dark entrance. Her eyes darted around the shadows as she advanced, her ears straining to pick up any sound other than her echoing footsteps.

A loud laugh echoed through the entrance hall and Kagome flinched against the lights that sprang to life around her. "So, you are foolish enough to enter? Then by all means, come for me. I am waiting."

Kagome swallowed, nodded and moved down a now well lit staircase, straining her neck in an attempt to see around the spiral.

*

"Amio will you try something for me?"

"That depends on what you ask Monk." She watched him with suspicious eyes.

" Sesshomaru's Tenseiga has the ability save lives, but apparently it must be used by a demon. Inuyasha refuses to try, would you attempt to use the sword?"

"Use lord Sesshomaru's sword?"

"Please Amio, Kagome is putting herself in grave danger. Sesshomaru is the only person who can stop or save her."

"I suppose no harm can be done by it." Amio's hand shook as she reached for the sword left at Sesshomaru's side. She drew the sword, watched with Tenseiga in her hand to ensure he did not move. After a moment the sword trembled, making her jump. "I…" She stared at the blade as it began to glow blue. Amio closed her eyes and swung the sword several times over and around the fallen Lord's body. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, then turned to Miroku and Sango, "I don't think it worked. I'm sorry." She whispered, her head lowered.

He felt. The world around him was black, not white mists. He smelled grass, trees and others around him, as well as his own blood, and hers. His eyelids snapped open, but even as he sat up Sesshomaru could not find her. He rose easily to his feet, ignoring the mild pain in his midsection. His eyes went to those standing a short distance from him, then to the fox child staring at him.

"You will return my sword." He informed the unfamiliar female demon.

Amio nearly cried out as she jumped, and spun back to him, "Of course, please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru." She dropped to her knees, bowing low, then sat up, holding out the sword flat across her palms.

"Sesshomaru you're alive." Sango moved forward.

"What a shame." Inuyasha snapped and was ignored.

"Woman, where has Kagome gone?"

"She was so upset by your death that she went to find Gorimaru in search of revenge."

"And you allowed this." His claws itched to kill them all.

"There was nothing we could do to stop her."

"Fools." His eyes went to his foolish younger brother, and caught sight of a silver disc on his shoulder. He could barely bite back the rising anger. "This is not meant for you." Annoyed he caught the cord, ripped it away from him. He didn't spare them another glance as he morphed into a ball of energy and soared away from them.

"Should we follow?"

"No, Sesshomaru will be able to handle it." Miroku turned away, paused for a moment, "Lady Kikyo."

*

The staircase ended at a long hallway full of flickering light. Kagome wanted, but did not hesitate at the bottom. She knew Gorimaru was watching her. He had to be in the room at the end of the hall, behind the closed door that glowed like a lantern. She wouldn't let him think she was afraid.

She stopped suddenly, string at the two men flanking the large door. They nodded and pushed the doors apart, leaving a small opening. Kagome moved forward, ready for an attack. They merely nodded to her and after a moment Kagome stepped through the door into the room beyond. She stopped as the doors snapped closed behind her.

"Ahh, you've come. I nearly expected you to run away."

"And why would I do that?" She demanded softly.

"You are unusually brave for a human, but even a human such as yourself is only that."

"And what's so bad about humans?"

"Nothing. I've found your kind to be quite useful, and many of my priests are human as well, but your kind are weak, fragile."

"We're a lot stronger than most demons seem to think."

"And that is why you've come alone, to prove your strength? You must be quite powerful if you managed to kill Sesshomaru."

"I didn't kill Sesshomaru and you know it." She took a steadying breath, stopped any tears that tried to find her eyes, "You were controlling him. You sent him to kill me, but he wouldn't. he broke free of you. Sesshomaru killed himself to get away from you and give me a chance to escape." She lifted Tokijin, "He was stronger than you'll ever be, and so am I."

"Because you loved him?" Gorimaru laughed, "We shall see." He did not move at first, "I'll give you a moment to prepare yourself. Tell me when you are ready."

She closed her eyes, then opened them and glanced at the space beside her. He was watching her calmly, his transparent image flickering in and out of existence. She longed for him to really be there, vut she knew he wasn't. Sesshomaru would never fight by her side again. She should not have come here, should never have challenged a demon like Gorimaru on her own, but she had, and she had no other choice. She could not, would not turn away now, there was no point in trying to hide. She adjusted her grip on Tokijin again and looked up at Gorimaru. It was likely that he would kill her, but Kagome set her resolve to kill the demon as well.

He moved so quickly she could barely follow him with her eyes. She had expected Gorimaru to underestimate her, but it seemed that she was the one who had underestimated him. She swung the sword, hoping to catch her target, but missed. His single claw caught her arm, slicing easily through the flesh. Kagome cried out sharply and turned her body away from him. Gorimaru laughed softly.

Kagome backed away from him, holding out Sesshomaru's sword trying to keep him in sight. He vanished and before Kagome could find him again she felt hands close around her shoulders. She cried out as his claws raked down her arms. Gorimaru laughed as he threw her away from him.

"Helpless little mouse thought she could play with cats. It's a shame that you have to die."

"I've heard all that before." Kagome murmured, pushing herself upward. She shook her hair back from her face, disgusted when some of the strands stuck in the blood smeared over her skin. "The last cat demon that called me a mouse is dead."

"Yes, I'm sure Sesshomaru was very offended by someone playing with his new toy."

"You're wrong Gorimaru." Kagome climbed fully to her feet, stretched to her full height, as meager as it may have been. Somehow she was still holding Tokijin tightly in both hands. The weapon was large and deadly, but too heavy for her to wield easily. She would have to stop using the sword eventually, Gorimaru was far too fast for her otherwise, "Sesshomaru didn't kill that cat. I did."

"You expect me to believe such a thing? It's laughable."

"Believe it or not it's the truth. I killed her with this very sword. Me, not Sesshomaru, just like I'm going to kill you fro what you did to himQ" How could she have any kind of life without him? Now that she had tasted the sweetness of his love, of a life with him kagome would never be able to return to what she had known before. A piece of her was ready to embrace death. It would end here. She would destroy Gorimaru, finish what Sesshomaru had started before going to join him in the afterlife. Her friends would be sad, but with her gone Kikyo would not be so horrible to them, and Inuyasha would have his true love back. They would not understand, but they would forgive her.

*

"What do you want Kikyo?" Sango eyed the woman suspiciously.

"This is a matter or necessity, not desire. Though I have wished Kagome's death I regret that your lives must also be ended."

"You aren't fooling anyone Kikyo." Amio looked at her, "Though you may have once, it is obvious that you no longer hold any respect for life, and do not mourn its loss."

"Why ask if you already knew the purpose of my visit?"

"What hope do you have against the three of us Kikyo?"

"None, if you assume that I am alone." Kikyo smiled as the bushes rustled.

*

"I am quickly growing tired of you human." Gorimaru shook the arm she had managed to injure. "Before you die tell me something. Do you honestly believe that he loved you? That a demon like Sesshomaru could feel anything except contempt for a common mortal woman?"

"It doesn't matter what you think."

"If you are unsure you can ask him, when you join him in the after life." He moved, his sword stabbing forward. Kagome jumped back and to the side, but was not quick enough. She bit down on the scream that wanted desperately to escape her. She would not let Gorimaru know how badly the cut had hurt. She had been a fool to come her, to think she could overcome someone who Sesshomaru had been unable to. Kagome mentally shook herself. She wouldn't last much longer like this. She could already feel her limbs weakening , this would take everything she had, and her last chance would have to count.

She waited as Gorimaru moved closer to her, thinking because of her stillness that she was incapacitated. With a painful explosion of energy Kagome found her feet, and spun toward him while swinging Tokijin in a wide arc. She barely nicked Gorimaru and was thrown away from him.

The sword flew away from her. For a moment Kagome struggled to regain her breath. Setting her face in a determinedly blank way to hide her feat she stood to accept the final blow.

The blade hovered above her for only a moment, and Kagome wondered if she would b able to dodge, to draw the fan and continue this fight. Gorimaru's sword descended and Kagome was frozen by weakness and feat. She had thought she was prepared to die, she had been wrong.

The yellow ribbon traced through the air, colliding with the blade and cutting it easily apart. Weakness claimed her and as Kagome fell back an arm halted her progress.

"You will not lay another finger on her." He murmured as he lowered her to the floor.

"Sessh…" Her vision was blurring. Was it merely blood loss and exhaustion, or had she been poisoned as well? The room was spinning away, leaving her stranded in a world of darkness. She heard him speak and his comforting words echoed around her.

"I have come, your part is over."

*

"There are so many of them." Sango watched th cat demons fall in endless waves around them. They killed foe after foe, and all the while Kikyo laughed at them and Inuyasha fought against his bindings.

"I'll have to use my wind tunnel, Sango, Amio stay back."

"Miroku no!" Inuyasha broke free of the ropes holding him and jumped to land in front of the monk. "You'll suck up Kikyo too. Just give me a few minutes to talk to her, I know she'll see reason."

"The time for talk had passed Inuyasha Kikyo has shown no wish to alter her behavior."

"She won't listen Inuyasha, you know that." Sango called, moving back behind Miroku.

"What's wrong with you people? She's just doing what she thinks she has to." He pushed his way through the swarm of cat demons. "Kikyo, stop this."

She gave him a cold look. "We have done this all before Inuyasha."

"They don't want to hurt you Kikyo. I'll help you, we'll all help you. If you help us kill whoever is making you do this you'll be free. You won't have to fight anymore."

"Fighting is what I do Inuyasha. I am not being forced to do anything. Gorimaru's path is the same as my own. Helping to achieve his goal, is also meeting my own."

"You can't mean that!" He caught her suddenly in his arms, "I won't loose you again. I'll help you escape him." He leapt into the air, running for safety so quickly she didn't have a chance to argue.

"Inuyasha what are you thinking?" Miroku called loudly.

"The two of you finish here, I will pursue him." Amio nodded to each of them before vanishing into the forest once again.

*

His eyes left the fallen angel at his feet to find the monster responsible for harming her. Anger stirred in his blood, his heart rate escalated several beats. He burned with the desire to rip Gorimaru's heart from his chest.

"Well, this is a new trick Sesshomaru, you should be dead."

"As if one such as you could kill me." He watched Gorimaru carefully, and after only a moment took the offensive. The whip left his fingertips, his poison mixing with the energy to tint it green. The thin band sliced and curved through the air, he snapped his wrist several times to change its direction. Gorimaru dodged, leapt out of the way time and again. Annoyed, Sesshomaru recalled the power and pursued the panther.

His claws glowed green with poison, his anger was betrayed by the occasional flash of red in his golden eyes. He moved so quickly the world became a blur, but Gorimaru was as fast, managing to just barely dodge out of the way of each blow. They darted and dodged, circling and crossing the room.

"This is pointless Sesshomaru, I have killed you before, I will be able to again."

"We shall see Gorimaru."

*

"Put me down Inuyasha." Kikyo struggled against him until he placed her on the ground.

"Will you listen to me now?" He stared at her with worried, hopeful eyes.

"There is nothing you can say that will sway me. By this point my reincarnation is close to death. Once she has been killed I will have my soul back. In order to maintain my humanity and remain among the living I have to be rid of all of you. That includes you Inuyasha."

"Kikyo, what are you saying?" He stared at her in shock, his eyes wide and confused now.

"You have to understand Inuyasha, Gorimaru has come up with a way to kill Kagome, and you will try to protect her, or get vengeance for her. He doesn't want that."

"And what about you Kikyo? I've never known you to be someone else's slave."

"I am not a slave. Serving his ambition furthers my will. His means meet my end."

"But if you help us kill him you don't have to be afraid of him taking your life. You can stay how you are."

"But I do not want him dead." Kikyo smiled, " However, I have use of you for the moment, so you will live past your friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Step out of my way and return to your friends. I will deal with her."

"Amio right?" He turned to face her. She had tied back her long black hair, and held a spear that stood taller than she was, the blade longer than any he had seen attached to a pole, its curve glinting in the sun.

"My name is not important, Miroku and Sango await your return." She didn't understand the relationship between this half demon and the woman behind him, but she did not trust him to be on her side in a confrontation. "Go quickly, I won't be fat behind."

"You don't understand Amio, none of you do. All Kikyo is doing is trying to survive. She's only doing what she thinks she…"

"You are mistaken. She does this to serve herself, she has admitted it several times. Your foolish affection for her has endangered not only yourself, but the humans you claim as your friends. See your mistake and walk away from here."

"No, I won't let you hurt her."

"Do not think I will hesitate to hurt you. You are not my ally after all, and you stand between me and my goal."

"You won't win against me."

"I guess we will see won't we."

*

"Who do we pursue? Amio and Inuyasha, or do we go to help Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"For the moment, neither. There are more coming Miroku."

"This Gorimaru has been very busy."

*

"Do you wish to protect me Inuyasha." Kikyo laughed a little, "But now you've failed to protect yourself."

"Kikyo?"

"I should have seen it sooner. Kagome gave you the amulet she wears for sometime, but she's taken it back, and my control over you has returned."

"Kikyo, what are you saying?"

"This will make matters much simpler. Should Gorimaru's cat demons not manage to kill the others I will have you do it. Don't forget Inuyasha," She reached into a pocket and produced a cloth that held something glowing red, "You gave me your heart."

"Ki…kyo…"

"Now Inuyasha, kill her for me."

*

"Do not be too upset Sesshomaru. A human pulled into the affairs of demons could not survive for long."

She heard the words, but any response from Sesshomaru was blocked by the clash of steel against steel. She moaned softly as she tried to open her eyes. Kagome whimpered slightly as she pushed herself to a sitting position. Her blurred vision cleared slowly, and for a moment the room seemed to spin around her. The smell of blood was so strong she could nearly taste it. Another crash drew her attention. Climbing to her knees Kagome turned to it, and for a second was frozen.

The sword soared out of Sesshomaru's hand as he knocked away the broken remains of one from Gorimaru's hand. Sesshomaru turned to follow the weapon that had been removed from him. As soon as he turned away Gorimaru reached behind his back and withdrew a long curved knife. Smiling he lifted his hand, moving to stab downward into Sesshomaru's back.

"No!" Kagome moved as quickly as she could. Her hand flew to her back. She didn't think as she withdrew the fan and threw it.

The cloth fell away from the weapon, the blades fell open as it tumbled through the air, spinning end over end. Somehow as it flew the weapon was surrounded by a cocoon of blue light. She gasped. Somehow the fan had gained the power of one of her sacred arrows.

Gorimaru screamed as the weapon cut into him, the spiritual power separating from the weapon to burn across him like fire. Sesshomaru turned, the whip leaving his fingertips. The yellow ribbon snapped horizontally through the air. After a single stroke the whip was withdrawn. Another second later Gorimaru's head fell away from his shoulders and Kagome fell to the ground.

*

She blocked another of his strikes and looked past him to the laughing priestess. Kikyo was exerting some strange power over his body. Then she should not hurt the half demon. He couldn't escape her, none of this was his fault. Growling and snarling he rose and came for her again. Amio dodged the attack, launched herself into the air. In his condition the half demon was unable to follow her.

Amio landed, swung Maritome sideways before her feet had even touched the ground. She knew from the sound and the resistance against the blade that she had hit her target.

The woman screamed and fell to the side, gasping for breath. Amio stood over her, heard a soft noise from beside her and spun around.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha staggered past her, fell to his knees beside the woman, "Don't worry Kikyo, I'll find a way to make you better, you'll be fine."

"No Inuyasha, there is no saving me this time." Her voice was strained with pain, but her face was oddly relieved, "Take this back, I've no use for it any longer." sShe held out the small bundle.

"Kikyo…" He stared at her as her hand fell away. He reached for the bundle and gasped as something warm melted into his palm, back into his body. He caught her, "Kikyo…" She fell limp in his arms. After a moment he lowered her to the ground.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Amio watched him closely. He was silent. After a moment she turned away, "I see that you did, but that woman used you. It was a close call for you, I hope you can see that."

"She wasn't always like this."

"No, I suppose not, but even were she to return again she would not be the woman she once was. Waste no more of your life chasing the memory."

*

He stared at her body, then at the headless demon lying not far from her. He moved toward her, sensing death in the room more acutely than he had at any other moment in his life. His eyes were fixed on her still form. How could he have come and still allowed her to die? Without a word he dropped beside her, lifting her with one arm. She still smelled alive, her body radiated heat, but he could sense no life in her, could not hear her heart beating. Carefully he lowered her to the ground again.

"As I said, humans drawn into the world of demons are fated to die very quickly."

Sesshomaru turned to the voice. He had removed Gorimaru's head, why had the demon not died?

"Now don't tell me you thought I would be so easily dispatched by a human and a demon weakened by a love of mortals." The head was giving him a smug stair as Gorimaru's body stood, quickly picking up the severed head and returning it to its place.

Understanding dawned on him at the same instant as disgust. She should have known instantly. When he and Gorimaru had parted ways all that time ago the panther had been on the verge of death. This cur had learned his dark death magic to use on himself. "I see. You have used your disgusting tricks to prolong your own life. Disgusting."

"Don't you see Sesshomaru, even you can not kill me."

"Perhaps I should explain something Gorimaru." He revealed the blade of Tenseiga, the fang glowing with power. "You are not the only person with power over the dead. This sword, the Tenseiga, has that very same power."

"No sword of this world can harm me, whatever claims you make of its power."

Sesshomaru smiled a little. No sword of this world. It would seem that once again his father's fang would come in useful. He would show Gorimaru his mistake. He did not have much time. If he was going to use the sword to revive his human he would have only a short time before her soul was claimed. All he could do was hope that she could fight them off for a while longer. It was obvious that Gorimaru would not make this a simple fight any longer.

He moved forward, holding the sword ready to attack. There was a strange glint in the dead man's eyes. He delivered the strike, the blade becoming a blur that even he could barely see. Gorimaru deflected the blow with a shattered piece of metal that had been hidden in his hand.

"Sessh…"

He turned in shock to find her standing, looking at him. Her clothes were soaked in blood, her eyes glazed over, but even through the dried blood smeared over her face she was beautiful. There was something about her that seemed to blow. He sensed movement and brought the sword up to block the blow.

There was a sickening hallow clang. Sesshomaru watched in awe with the others as a thin sliver of Tenseiga's blade was shaved from the rest. It soared through the air, directly for her. He tried to jump toward her, but was not fast enough. The sliver pierced her chest, and surprisingly Kagome jerked. He was sure it would not harm her, this sword could not kill humans, but why was there pain on her face? He wanted to move toward her, to catch her as she wavered, but the human did not fall. The glow around her intensified somehow, she was surrounded by an aura of blue light.

The power left her as a small beam of blue light, leaving from her heart where Tenseiga's metal had pierced her body. It shot into Gorimaru, burning him apart. Sesshomaru listened to the scream, saw the panther trying to move away. He took his chance. For a moment the body was still standing there, a stunned look on the face. Then Gorimaru fell, his body severed in two, the flesh already dissolving as he hit the dirt floor.

Sesshomaru turned to the girl, tucking his sword away. She looked at him for a moment, then fell forward to her knees, her hand pressed against her chest. He was at her side in the time it took her to blink. "I can feel the metal in my heart." She whimpered.

"This sword cannot kill."

"Then why am I bleeding?" She asked softly, revealing her blood smeared palm and the red liquid soaking into her clothes from around the tiny hole created by the metal. She felt woozy, and was barely aware of Sesshomaru lifting her into his arms. She lifted the collar of her shirt, searching for the small wound, but found nothing, and the blood had stopped flowing from her wounds. She glanced up at him. "I think I'm okay." She murmured, but when he did not set her down Kagome smiled and settled her head against his chest. She was alive, and the pain of the metal sliver being in her heart had passed almost as suddenly as it had come. She was going to be okay, and so was he, but what would happen now? Kagome glanced up at him to find Sesshomaru looking at her as well, his eyes rich with concern. It didn't matter really, she had him back, and that was all she cared about. The rest could wait.


	13. Chapter 13

The castle seemed large and empty without her at his side. He prowled the halls, trying to ignore the pangs of loneliness that a lifetime of her presence at his side had caused. Each corner he rounded, each room he entered led to another painfully sweet memory that only made her absence even more pronounced and difficult. He burned with the wish to have her with him, to lock her in his arms and never let the sweet human that had been his for these last years leave him for a single moment again. He could only long for her, wander the halls restlessly, tormented by this aching sense of loss.

His bed was empty and cold and he would not bear the torture of laying in it without her by his side. Life had been so different, and each day it would never be the same. Every second stretched endlessly and painfully, leaving him crippled and on the verge of death. Alone he seated himself on the edge of the bed, watching the miles role away from his window; he rested his head on his hand, his long white hair fell over his eyes, blocking even his exceptional vision.

A hand lifted the strands of his hair, and he blinked and looked at the person who had come so close without him noticing. His broken heart skipped a beat, and fell into rhythm, reviving him at once. Her eyes were soft and concerned, and her lovely face filled his vision. She didn't speak as she looked at him, only laid her small hand on his cheek, he turned into the contact, nearly trembling with joy at the sight of her, and he tried to breath in her intoxicating scent. She was smiling now as he looked at her, and slowly he closed his arms around her and attempted to pull her closer.

His eyes snapped open and the faint traces of her scent teased his sensitive nostrils. He stood the pillow he had been crushing to his chest fell to the ground. Would eternity be this way? Had he truly deserved this purgatory? Even as the thought occurred to him he was correcting himself, this was not purgatory. He had fallen instantly into hell the moment she had not been there to keep him safely hidden away in heaven. How long would he endure before the finality of death would claim him? Would insanity claim him before then? Would one of these dreams finally hold and let him remain in the world that lacked the pain and everything her absence had brought him.

The door creaked softly and he stiffened, wondering who had dared to bother him. Then her soft scent floated slowly to him, and he turned to the entrance to the bedroom.

Moonlight fell through the window to coat her in silver light. Her long dark hair hung loose around her beautiful face, exactly as he remembered it, and somehow still lovelier than he had dared to dream merely by the virtue of being hers and being real. She looked tired, but smiled, dropping the bag she had been carrying. She opened her mouth to speak, but before the angelic sound of her voice could leave her he had crossed the room and swept her into his arms, only to be sure she was truly real. He knew she was no fake, no illusion as contentment and warmth filled him, banishing the empty feeling that had plagued him these last few days. Had it truly been so short a time? He still did not know the magic she used to make days crawl or speed according to her presence or absence, how she made him long to have each sunrise and every sunset delayed. Somehow it never seemed to matter when she was near him.

He should have lost her a million times over, and somehow she had defied nature, logic, even her human blood to remain with him. She should have grown old and died long ago, but she remained unchanged, yet still human and somehow forever at his side. It was likely the sliver of Tenseiga in her heart that gave her this prolonged life, but he never dared to question the power. It seemed safer not to tempt fate further, and the very thought of her being away for any longer than a few days was painful, and had him squeezing her tighter to him, intent on never releasing her for so much as a moment.

Whatever words she said were wasted on him. He was far too happy basking in the beautiful music of her voice to care what it said. His eyes fell closed and the world no longer existed, there was only her, the illusion he had at last trapped, the only prey that ever escaped him, that had finally returned. He needed nothing else.

She wiggled enough to free her arms slightly and wrapped them around him; she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, the slow rhythm of his breathing. Kagome sighed inwardly and whispered, "I missed you too, Sesshomaru. "

The End.


End file.
